Misplaced Fire
by xforevrgonex
Summary: She's looking for answers, while he's just lost. Scorpion is caught in between two universes. One that allows him to walk the path of vengeance he made for himself. While another gives him a fresh start at a life he once knew. Might be rated M in the future for some adult themes. Scorpion/OC. AU.
1. Tonight You Disappear

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic that I've EVER written, so please tell me if anything about this story doesn't add up to the MK events. Especially if anything is confusing or needs more explaining, I wouldn't mind going back to do some editing! **

**Every one of the characters looks like their MK9 character design, to give you all a more vivid picture. **

**I don't own anything that has to do with Mortal Kombat, except for my OC. **

**So on with the story! c:**

* * *

My feet had slapped the surface of the earth as I ran through a thick forest. I was being chased by the Lin Kuei with their grandmaster. I had the chance to take him down while he was vulnerable, but that enenra had blown my cover. Everyone in that damn palace had been alerted, and I needed to get out of there as quick as possible. Before I was overpowered by them, I had teleported out from behind the outer wall and into a thick snowfall. It had acted as sufficient cover until I had made a beeline for the forest I was running now. The trees had grown closer together and their low branches had snapped against my body. The thudding of quick footsteps began to fall behind me as I ran deeper into woods.

I finally found my chance to find cover on one of the higher placed limbs of the trees. Without hesitation, I let my kunai fly into the dark above me and felt it connect with my intended target. I hurried up the trunk of a tree and pulled the kunai from its snug place in the trunk. I rested to catch my breath, but hadn't let my guard down yet. I could hear them all swiftly dodging the trees in their path, until one had stopped to listen. I looked down and saw the grandmaster in the middle of his unit. He slowly turned in a circle and observed his surroundings. One of his subordinates spoke softly, "why do we stop, Grandmaster? He could still be running." A brief silence had passed until he decided to speak, "because this spot is warmer than the rest of the forest." I smirked, _well aren't you an observant little Popsicle_.

Slowly, I unsheathed the Mugai Ryu that nestled against my back and crouched close to the tree. I took a deep breath and held it in, _one…two…three_. My legs instantly retracted and I was falling face first into the open air. None of the blue garbed ninja below me had noticed my sudden descent from the tree, until the blade of my sword had plunged diagonally into the neck of one of their brothers. I stood quickly and drew my sword from the limp body and let it fall forward at their feet. I smirked at their shocked faces. I flicked my sword and watched as their fallen clansman's blood splattered on their faces.

"Hello," I said in a casual tone, "lovely evening isn't it?" I was a second away from cackling when Sub-Zero charged at me with a kori blade in his hand and a crazed look in his eyes, "You'll regret that, hell spawn!" I resumed my fighting stance and charged at him, _tonight is the night you disappear!_ Before my sword made contact with him his blade had blocked mine and I had let out a low growl, "You will pay for the death of the Shirai Ryu and my family, Sub-Zero!" Before I could step back and attack once again, he had swept my legs from under me and threw a ball of ice at my face. I rolled to my side quickly and jumped to my feet to recover from his attack. We circled each other slowly, as the group of lin kuei warriors pulsed around us.

A clap of thunder rang through the trees and the cyromancer had let his guard down for a second. I had seen my window of opportunity and flew through it. My body automatically lunged at the distracted ninja and pinned to the floor. The back of his head had rammed into a rock with such force, a sickening crack resonated through everyone's ears. Sub-Zero's light blue eyes had gone blank for a moment and slowly began to focus on me. Before he could do anything, I kneeled over his body and uppercut his chin. Sub-Zero's body had flown a short distance ahead of me and he slowly stood up. He quickly summoned his kori blade and slid towards me. His sword had swung up at my shins and barely grazed my knee. It wasn't enough to distract me. I felt the point of my kunai prick my calloused palm. _This is it_, I thought.

As Sub-Zero dashed towards me with his kori blade in hand, I leapt in his direction and let my blood thirsty kunai fly. When our two weapons met, a thunderous bang filled the atmosphere around us. A shockwave rippled from in between the blue ninja and I, throwing me back into a blinding light. The air surrounding me became suffocating, but the need to breathe wasn't there. My senses became dull and my cries of anger could not be heard. With all my might I screamed into whatever void I had come in to, "**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, DO NOT FORGET THAT!**"

* * *

**So that was my first chapter for 'Misplaced Fire'. I do hope everyone liked it! Does Scorpion seem believable? Was the fighting scene good? I just don't know how to write them. x.x**

** My favorite part would have to be the ending. It's just so, I don't know. I think it's the better part of this chapter. I'm really happy with it. R&R? :D**


	2. Transported

**A/N: So, here's chapter two for you guys! Are you excited to find out what happened to Scorpion? So am I, let's go. c:**

**(the whole story looks better when it's on the largest text size yo o-o)**

* * *

My body felt locked in place, like everything else did. But it never seemed to end. The echo of my voice never ceased. It just dulled itself sluggishly, and the vast stretch of white reached into every direction I looked. I couldn't even feel my own heart beat soundly against my inside of my rib cage.

I felt lost in my own reoccurring thoughts, until I heard a muffled thrumming. Soon enough, it wasn't just the sound, but a definite beat. Vibrations carried through the emptiness and into my fingertips. It moved throughout my body giving me back my sense. But I felt so light in my own skin. The weight that used to hang about my shoulders was no longer there. A feverish burning in my core began to dissipate. Chains that bound me were gone.

The knot that closed up my lungs loosened and I began to breathe slowly. I relaxed my body and thanked the elder gods for no longer being a prisoner in my own body. Out of curiosity, I moved my fingers in the atmosphere around me. It felt dense and packed, smothering even. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was jerked forward into the white oblivion. It came without warning, and I hadn't prepared myself to be tossed around like a rag doll. There were bursts of electricity flowing around me, and one surge of voltage had rushed into my core. My heart started to palpitate furiously and I blacked out.

The lighting had changed when I opened my eyes. It was no longer the harsh white of before, but a dimly lit setting. I thought it had been Outworld from the dank smell that clogged the air, but changed my mind when I began falling through leafy trees. The only trees I knew of in Outworld were the trees of the living forest. It probably wasn't Edenia either because it never smelled this bad. I ran out of time to think of the realm I was in when I began hitting branches on my way down. I saw flashes of cobblestone and figures moving about. _What the fuck, _I wondered_, where the hell am I?_

My abdomen had hit something hard before I fell to the cobble beneath me. I grunted at the slight discomfort of the mass underneath me and rolled to my side. My breathing had picked up and hadn't slowed. I could feel the exhaustion weighing down on me as I tried to sit up. My weak arms couldn't carry me, and I had fallen down to rest my forehead against the cool stone. Frantic footsteps and voices buzzed near me. I couldn't speak or shut them up. I could only lay there on the ground till I closed my eyes and passed out.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHNNNNNN! Where did Scorpion end up?! We'll find out soon! :D I had a hard time writing this part though. There's so much "telling" in my story I don't really give enough "showing". Haha, anyways, this chapter was pretty short. But I'm at Starbucks typing it all up. I've been here for a good four hours, and I really need to go home. xD **

**R&R my lovely readers! C:**


	3. Gold Ribbons and Gold Eyes

**A/N: Chapter three, WHOOP WHOOP! It's a party now everyone! Haha, someone is updating their story three days in a row?! Oh yeah! I'm sorry for the enthusiasm right now. I'm just happy that "Misplaced Fire" had its first follow and favorite from Masterdragon1! Thanks dude! You don't understand how happy I was to get that! Thanks for the review too, and all I can say to respond to that is that he's definitely not in Outworld or Edenia!**

**So here's where I hope the story really starts to pick up for you. Now here is chapter three! :D**

**(Read it in the largest font size to make the chapter seem longer, i keep writing such short ones o-o)**

* * *

There was muffled hum that entered my ears, and warm air that brushed against my bare neck every now and then. My body twitched with slight anxiety, _why am I feeling this breeze? Where's my mask?_

"What do we do with him? He's been out cold for so long already. Maybe we should-"

"Shhh! Just let me think for a second, will you?" There were two voices that floated about, their owners fraught with unease. I groaned as I tried hoisting myself off of the ground, and collapsed like I had before. The ground was no longer hard and gritty, but warm and supple. The air no longer smelled of rot and garbage, but sweat instead. A small hand gently pressed onto my back to keep me from getting up once again, "Hey, you should lie down for a while. You hit your head pretty hard on the side walk."

"What do you mean 'hit your head pretty hard'? He fell right on top of me! If anything I cushioned his damn fall!" A hiss silenced the opposing voice and began stroking my head. There was a slight heat caused by the friction of fingers rubbing against my bare back. I couldn't protest against the contact, it felt too welcoming after the ordeal I was put through. The kind voice had spoken in a whisper, "what were you doing in that tree anyways? Its branches are crawling with termites." I scoffed slightly and tried to speak, but my throat was too dehydrated. Instead a small rasp left my lips. I tried once again but only achieved a coughing fit.

"Seth, go get a glass of water, quickly," the voice commanded as light footfalls grew loud and began to disappear. My body was lifted from my laying down position until a leaned against another person's shoulder. More footsteps came close and left again. An arm wrapped around my waist quickly as cold glass rested on my lips and water trickled down my throat_. I hadn't been so helpless since the last time I was with…_, my thoughts trailed off, and my mind was filled with the memories of my deceased wife. A pain in my chest sprouted quickly and I felt the fire within me reawaken. Without delay my body sprang to its feet with ease. I glared at the small, shocked figure in front of me.

"Sub-Zero," I roared, "where is he?" Small hands reached for my elbows and struggled to push me back to the ground, "I don't know who you're talking about buddy, but he isn't here. Now, sit down so I can get a good look at you!" I yanked my arms free from the person's tight grasp, "Do not order me around! I am Scorpion of the fallen Shirai Ryu. I demand you tell me where the cryomancer has gone, or I will end your insignificant life where you stand!"

A light laugh had rang through the room with ease and without fear, "Okay, _Scorpion_, whatever you say." The small figure kept laughing and I lost my patience. _If this fool is not going to help me, then I'll find him myself_. I pushed past the figure in hopes of finding a door out of this place. Instead, I was confronted with mirrors and the face of someone who was once a man from a long time ago.

* * *

Dark brown, almond shaped eyes stared back at me till long black hair hung in my face. Small bags hung from the reflection's eyes, while pink lips formed a gapped 'O'. _What kind of sick joke is this? If it's not a joke, maybe it's a nightmare instead_. A warm hand touched my shoulder and I quickly pulled away, "Please, don't touch me." My voice was soft and no longer laced with the rage from before; my revenge had been forgotten.

I pressed my fingertips into my palm and felt warm skin. _It's all so real_, I thought, _how could this be a dream? _I closed my eyes and turned to escape from my past. _I was fighting Sub-Zero. He was right in front of me, and I was so close to defeating him._ I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair; _maybe he was the one to defeat me, again_.

"Hey, are you alright, Scor-. I mean, are you alright?" My eyes snapped open to see golden eyes stare back at me without fear but worry. They belonged to a girl who was one head shorter than me. Her long, brown hair brushed against her lower back as she moved a little closer. She wore a loose shirt that showed off toned biceps and barely covered her taught stomach. The entirety of her left shoulder bore a jagged scar, and allowed a strand of hair wrapped in gold ribbon to lie against it. Her nose was small and twitched the same way the corners of her pouty lips seemed to lift in a slight smile, "Are you okay," she whispered.

I blinked quickly and crossed my arms over my puffed out chest, "I'm fine. What is this place?" My eyes scanned the room and noticed the various practice dummies and mock weaponry. Her eyes twinkled as she stepped back and made a sweeping motion with her arm, "This is my dojo."

* * *

**YAY! MY OC IS FINALLY INTRODUCED INTO THE STORY! Haha, I'm happy to say that my story can now pick up speed! The previous chapters were slow and only for set up. Although, I guess this chapter and the next can also be considered as set up for the rest of my story. So how does everyone feel about it so far? I would like to know! So please R&R! :D**


	4. Birthday Suits and Similarities

**A/N: Hi everyone! Glad you're back for the next chapter! I've updated consecutively the past three days. I just have nothing to do after high school yo. I really need a job. x.x**

**Haha, anyways, here's chapter four! Enjoy! :D**

**(YO DUDE, GO SET THE FONT SIZE TO THE LARGEST SIZE THERE IS! IT'S LIKE GIVING YOUR EYES A BREAK FROM SQUITING AT A SCREEN YO!)**

* * *

I lifted my brow and tilted my head, "Your dojo? You teach martial arts?" Her hands hugged her hips confidently as she scowled, "Is there any reason for you to believe I don't?" I furrowed my brows and circled her slowly, eyeing her head to toe. She was thin but lean. Her body was armed with muscles that were built with years of training. She had slim legs and a defined back. I smirked and turned away from her, _she doesn't have a bad ass either. But her body couldn't compared to any of the Edenian women I knew_. I chuckled and looked up at her, "No, I mean, what realm am I in, girl?"

"I'm not a girl," she spat, "I'm twenty-two! I don't understand what you mean by realm either. Seriously, where did you come from? I'm on Earth, so come back down from whatever fantasy you think you're living in. Unless you still think you're in a tree, then I can't help you." _So I'm still in Earthrealm_, I thought, _I just don't know where_. Slim fingers waved in front of my face in irritation, "Look, my name is Shizu Sasori. You're in New York City. It's the year 2013, and it's past midnight. Are you confused about anything else?" _Shizu Sasori, _I thought, _silent scorpion. Huh, what have the elder gods gotten me into this time?_

"I'm waiting for my answer." Shizu's impatient voice broke my train of thought. I saw the gold ribbon that was braided into her hair and snorted, "You don't want me to call you 'girl', but you choose to wear strips of fabric in your hair like one." Her hand flew to the side of her head and fingered the glossy cloth with a pout, "Don't be an ass, they're just important to me."

"Huh, that's a childish thing to do though. How can you be taken seriously wearing something like that?" Her golden eyes looked up to mine and glowered at me, "I wouldn't be so quick to judge me, when you were the one climbing trees naked." My eyes went wide, stunned by her bold voice and accusation. Her face settled into a mischievous as she clicked her tongue, "Got your attention now, don't I?" I snarled and pushed my bear chest against her crossed arms, "What did you say?" She snickered and leaned her face closer to mine, "I said, you were butt naked when you fell on top of my friend. We were about to grab a late night dinner when you fell from the tree next to the front steps."

An irritated sigh left me we stared each other down, "You didn't… see anything, right?" Embarrassed by my question, I turned to see the mirror once again. Black, loose pants clung to my hips while my bare feet peeked out from the excess fabric that pilled around them. My body was more than fit from maintaining a strict training regime. The clear skin I had remembered from before was now scattered with the scars I had earned from the previous Mortal Kombat. _Why should I act shy around her_, I contemplated_, I'm more than attractive. Hah! I'm down right sexy! _I quickly reprimanded myself for my prideful state and looked back down at Shizu. She was no longer looking to argue any further, instead she smiled softly at me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. _She looks so similar to her_; I frowned slightly as I studied her face once again._ The resemblance is striking._

* * *

_ "Hanzo, come inside already! The food will get cold!" I laughed as I jogged up the steps of my home, "I'm coming Kana! Don't worry!" The door swung open and let the warm air from the fire place blow past my face. I inhaled deeply as I stepped past the thresh hold, and left my snow covered boots by the door. I could smell the miso soup and boiled crab linger near my nose, daring me to walk towards the kitchen. _

_ I stopped in front of a large area with a low table and tatami mats. A young boy with curly, brown hair lay near the small fire place with charcoal and rice paper. I smiled and entered as quietly as possible and lay next to him. His focus was still on the piece of paper he had been drawing on, but I made no move to distract him. I waited patiently till he had finished with his work and sat up to have him greet me properly. Small arms wrapped around my neck, "Otousan, look what I drew." _

_ I waited for him to hold up the piece of paper and revel in his creation. Three large mountains that were peppered with trees stood in the back ground as a house and a family took up the foreground. I smiled at him and patted his head in a job well done, "Good job, Jubei. You make a wonderful artist." The young boy beamed with pride after I had praised him and it was quickly replaced by a small frown. My brows furrowed as I rested my hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, son?" He looked up at me with sad eyes and whispered, "But I want to become a great warrior like you, Otousan."_

_ "Jubei, there are things greater outside of the Shirai Ryu. It is not a fate that I want you forced into." He balled his fist and looked at the ground with anger, "But you are so strong, and you protect everyone in the village. I want to be that way too." Before I could retaliate, a shuffling noise had entered the room. I looked up from my son to see Kana setting done bowls and dishes. I stood to help her and quickly sat once we were done. Jubei had sat next to his mother as I extended an open hand in her direction. She gladly took it and smiled at me. I felt all was right in my world when she was happy. _

_ I looked at her and admired how her eyes were a sweet brown. My attention shifted to the beauty mark on the side of her face. I lifted my hand from her grasp and left it rest on her right cheek. I brushed my thumb over the bone that lie underneath her velvety skin and let it rest against her full lips. In the winter, they tasted like ripe plums, and in the heat of the summer her lips tasted like melon. She always kept her long, raven hair up during the day. But every night before she went slept, shed let it flow free from atop her head and brush it before she lay down beside me. I smiled again after memorizing all the small details of her face. She was more than beautiful, I would never forget that._

* * *

**Woo! That one was definitely a long one! I'm pretty sure that one was the longest one so far. I typed this all from 2 in the morning till 4. I really have no life right now. Yeah, I need a job. :|**

**Haha, anyways, I was wondering if you all thought that Scorpion was in character most of the time. I think he gets a little OOC sometimes. Do you guys like the OC name? I had a hard time making it. x.x So for the flash back, I just wanted to let you all know that I was using Mortal Kombat: Legacy for a reference in case any of you were confused. R&R, please?! :D **


	5. Strawberries and Concrete

**A/N: So I've been partying the last two days to celebrate my graduation, and I'm dead tired but I'm so hyped at the same time. Do you guys know what I mean? Anyways, to guest reader Paritheikae, thank you so much for review! Your critique was super helpful, and I really needed it! Like, I kept getting all these ideas that would be so kute in my story and junk. But they completely go against Scorpion's whole character. But what I wanted was to have Hanzo with a little bit of Scorpion, instead of the other way around. I wanted him be more human than his revenge-seeking-demon self yo. I guess it would be a little easier to read if I had made that clearer earlier, I'm not even sure if that made sense to you. x.x You seem like a good editor and everything though! I only wish you had an account so I could PM you whenever I had questions! :O!**

**ANYWAYS, here's chapter five for you guys! Enjoy! :D**

**(ENLARGE THEM LETTERS YO!)**

* * *

A small pinch on my arm broke my reverie and I looked down at Shizu's pondering eyes. I grumbled slightly and stepped away from her close proximity and began to pace in front of her. I was in a place unknown to me, and far from my intended target. I need to leave and get back to Arctika before Sub-Zero doubled up on security, making it nearly impossible to break into the palace once again. I had to move quickly, but I didn't have the first clue as to what I needed to make happen. _Somebody, anybody, give me a sign!_

"So, when are you going to tell me your name?" I looked up to see Shizu with hands on her hips, "It's only fair, since I already told you mine." Her voice was curious and higher pitched than before. I shook my head without looking at her and continued to pace, "I didn't ask for it, so I don't need to tell you mine." Shizu stepped in front of me quickly and bump into my chest without warning. A small whimper left her lips and her hands flew up to a scrunched up nose. Her eyes looked up at me irritated, "Look, I don't care where you came from. But you decided to, literally, fall onto my door step and I just wanted to make sure you were fine. Since you look fine, I guess you can go along your merry way and go home." My head snapped up and groaned slightly,_ where's home_. My pacing stopped and I rubbed my temples_, how could I forget that I need a place to stay?_

"Do you not have a place to stay?" Shizu's voice was soft as her slender fingers pulled my wrist down to see my face. I pulled my arm away quickly and crossed my arms once again, "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" Her head tilted with a small pout, "Well do you, or don't you?"

"No, I don't." My voice was rough and nearly audible. I saw Shizu grin and squint her eyes, "Well, then I have a proposition for you. You can stay at my place, if you tell me your name." I grunted and took a step back from her; _do I really need to stay here? I'm more than capable of fending for myself, right?_ My mouth opened to decline her offer when a gurgling noise came from in between us. Shizu's laughter was light and her face was no longer scrunched in discomfort; it was a nice thing to hear. Her eyes closed for a moment before she spoke, "You can stay, and I'll feed you. All you have to do, is just tell me your name." I squinted at her as she waited for my answer, "My name is, Scorpion."

"Fine, I guess a nick name is better than nothing," an exasperated sigh came from Shizu as she turned and walked into a dark hallway and out of eyesight. She was light on her feet. I never heard the floor beneath her squeak of groan as she moved away from me. Out of curiosity, I checked to see if anyone had been around and walked after her. The sleek flooring protested against my weight and let out a grumble and moans wherever I had stepped. _Being human again is starting to feel like a hassle_, I complained, _I'm sure I was stealthier back then_.

I had kept walking until I ran into Shizu's warm back causing her to stumble forward, "Watch where you're going,_ Scorpion_." I sneered silently,_ I would have seen you if it weren't so dark_. Her clothes ruffled as she moved about in front of me for a moment and made the sound of metal jingling. A door opened soon after and the scent of strawberries drifted past me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, _it's almost too sweet to tolerate_.

A dim light hung from the middle of the room and cast a light into a large room with a high ceiling. Futons surrounded a low table under the light, and a stainless steel kitchen was situated to the left. A platform was raised close to the ceiling with a staircase leading up to it. Underneath the platform was a draped area that stood next to a desk. Closer to the door a small room was closed off with a full length mirror propped against it. All four walls of the room were made of brick, while the last wall was punctured with windows and a pair of linen covered glass doors. I stepped over the threshold slowly and winced as the bottom of my feet met a cold surface. I looked down and shivered slightly at the cold stone beneath me.

Shizu breathed in slowly and held it in for a moment and turned around as she exhaled. A small smile formed on her face as she tilted her head, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the concrete. But you'll get used to the cold, don't worry." She walked behind me and shut the door quietly and made her way to one of the couches in the middle of the room. A small noise came from Shizu as she slumped on top of it and patted the spot next to her. She looked up at me with furrowed brows, "What are you looking at? Get over here." I smirked inwardly, _I like that phrase better when I say it_.

Slowly, I made my way to here and stood in front of her. She sat up gracefully and pointed to the futon across from us, "You're sleeping on that one tonight. I'll give you a pillow and blanket after you eat." I nodded in agreement and crossed my arms, "Thank you." Another small smile was placed on her face when she looked up at me, "So, what are you in the mood to eat?"

* * *

**Alright! It's like 3:50 am EST and I'm about ready to sleep! Haha, there isn't much for me to say at the end of this chapter, other than it was a short one. I tried working on keeping Hanzo as Scorpion right now since he's in a new setting, but I'm sure that'll change as the story progresses. So I hope everyone enjoyed! R&R everyone! :D**


	6. Restless Sleeping and Revelations

**A/N: Hallo, hallo! How is everyone? I hope you're doing fine, and are ready for a new chapter! c: I had been meaning to write this chapter sooner, but I've been having trouble with putting it together. Oh well, it's up now and I hope you enjoy it! Oh! I also want to thank MK-Marvelgirl for the much appreciated review, and Unwanted Revenant for adding Misplaced Fire to their favorite stories list! You guys made my day for that!**

**Chapter six everyone! :D **

**(ENLARGE EVERYTHING! D: LOLZ)**

* * *

After dinner, Shizu insisted I take a quick shower to relax my muscles and freshen up. I thought it wasn't necessary, but lying down in clean skin was nicer than I thought. The ceiling looked taller than normal with the shadows from treetops outside. Though I was physically exhausted, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I tossed and turned in the dark while Shizu's soft snores were heard throughout the, as she called it, apartment. My mind was busy with the questions that were far from being answered. _How had I gotten here? Why was I here? Who exactly is Shizu, and why had she taken me in?_ I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, _what am I supposed to do_?

I counted backwards from one hundred when I finally decided I needed to sleep. At first, I had counted to quickly and I was even more awake than before. I took a deep breath and tried again, but slowly and deliberately this time. By forty, I was coming in and out a state of unconsciousness. At forty five, I had completely drifted asleep.

* * *

_"Scorpion, wake up," a stern voice called out to me from somewhere. I had just closed my eyes to fall asleep too. I was too tired to have to deal with Shizu again. So I ignored the voice and continued to doze off. The voice would not have it and a blunt object hit against the top of my head quickly. I sat up and rubbed the sore spot and growled, "What do you want, girl? I am too tired to deal with you right now!" _

_ "Well, I am no girl, but I wouldn't have used force to wake you if you just did as you were told." My head snapped up as I recognized the deep voice. I glared at the towering figure in the straw hat and stood to meet his gaze, "What is it thunder god? What have you done?" The protector of earth realm was unfazed and turned his back to begin walking at a leisurely pace, "You are not in earth realm, Spectre. This is the only way I can contact you, so please bear with me as I try to explain. I don't have much time before you fully wake." _

_ "Fully wake? What are you talking about?" A short pause came between them as Raiden started to explain, "When you were battling Sub-Zero, you were in earthrealm. But that portal that you had fallen through was conjured by the Elder Gods. They have decided that your feud with the Lin Kuei has gone on long enough, and they grow agitated with your vengeful spirit. They have decided to give you a second chance." _

_ "A second chance," I shook my head at the overwhelming situation. They decide to give me a second chance and turn me human without warning; sounds like the elder gods to me. _

_ "Scorpion, you were tasked with guarding a young woman by the name of Shizu Sasori. You are to make sure no harm comes to her until the Elder Gods are certain she is safe once again. The universe you are in now is far different from the one you came from. Back in our world, you are Scorpion. But here you are Hanzo Hasashi. So good luck, I will visit you when I can." Raiden began chanting in a meditative state. I screamed for him to wait and tell me when he would be back. But before I could reach him, he had vanished in a crack of lighting; leaving a small circle of burnt ground at my feet._

* * *

I immediately woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, what kind of dream was that? I flung the thin sheet off of my body and over the futon. I needed to cool off and headed for the bathroom sink. The light in the small room was a warm yellow and cast a warm tone to my paled face. I turned the knob and felt the cold water splash onto my fingers, _just calm down_.

The water began to slow to a halt as I turned back the cold knob, but my mind hadn't. There were more questions that needed answering than before I had that dream. I wiped my face with a towel and looked into the mirror in front of me. _So I've been given a second chance_, I thought, _do I need it?_ I stood for a moment, still trying to digest the given information. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and retreated back to the living room. A dim light came in from the windows turning the apartment blue. I sat on the edge of the futon and covered my face in my hands, _what have I gotten myself into?_ I had no intention of watching over Shizu, but I needed to stay in the elder gods' good graces if I was ever going to continue on getting my revenge.

I lay down on my side and looked up at the cast iron stairs that lead to a bed containing a snoring Shizu. She was restless in her sleep, and her constant tossing and turning caused the sheets to rustle. She spoke in her sleep, laughed, whimpered, and gasped in her sleep. How could she be so loud and not wake up? The silence would have been welcomed, but I was thankful for the noise. I needed a distraction from my thoughts, because falling back into a peaceful sleep didn't seem like an option. But my body protested being awake any longer, forcing my eyelids to droop and my breathing to become steadier. There was no fighting my drained state, so I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

**So there is chapter six! It's kind of short, but that's okay. I'm already working on a really long ass chapter to make up for it. Anyways, I kind of got Shizu's restless sleeping from my sister. We share a room and sometimes it's hard getting to sleep because she's always so noisy. One time I was sleeping and woke up to her kicking me, and another time when I woke up with her foot in my face. She also talks in her sleep. I think she was dreaming about flirting with some guy because she was acting that way. I don't know, she's a weirdo. o-o **

**ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to R&R either! It helps with knowing that you guys are reading and liking what's going on so far! :D**


	7. Alarm Clocks and Idiots

**A/N: Wassup guys?! How's your day going? Mine is going pretty awesome because I have another story for you all! :D Anyways, I don't have much to say for this one. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! **

**Here's chapter seven! :)**

**(ENLARGE THE TEXT! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOUR EYES WITH SUCH SMALL LETTERS! D:)**

* * *

_BRRRRRNNNGGGGG! _An obnoxious ringing reverberated throughout the four brick walls of the apartment seeking a way out. The sound had woken me from my sleep so suddenly I fell to the floor. I groaned slightly as my head hit the hard floor and the coffee table as I looked up from where I had fallen. The ringing came from Shizu's bed and hadn't stopped. The annoying sound rang through my own ears as I stood and walked to where she slept. The stairs were cold and made soft noises as the bottom of my feet jogged up them to her side.

A small round object with two bells for ears had moved slowly to the edge of a nightstand. I kneeled next to shizu and shook her awake, "Wake up, will you? Stop this aggravating device! It makes just as much noise as you do in your sleep! Do you realize what time it is?!" She stirred with great surprise. While her fist cocked back instantly, and landed a right hook to my cheek. I let go of her shoulders and growled as I held my face. Her eyes went wide as she looked about and placed her hand on top of the noisy contraption; the ringing had stopped.

Shizu sat up right and pried my fingers from my face, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I-I forgot to turn off my alarm." Out of instinct I turned my face away from her and her grip, "I told you not to touch me" The puffy white sheets were pulled from the bed and quick footsteps descended the stairs. I looked down to see Shizu grabbing a bag a small bag from a metal drawer she called the freezer and a thin cloth. She sprinted up to me and kneeled to bring a frigid bag to my swelling cheek. I didn't want her worry; _I'm supposed to be keeping you out of harm's way_.

"I'm so-." I held up my hand and stood holding the bag to my face. She looked up at me and pursed her lips as I stared back at her, "You didn't mean it, don't worry. But you do pack quite a punch." She smiled softly and looked down at her feet, "I'll take that as a compliment I guess." I nodded my head towards her and walked around her body. The sun had started rising at a fast pace, turning the room yellow and gold. Going down the stairs and past the kitchen counter, I stood in front of two large glass doors. I bathed in the coming light and tipped my head back and let the warmth caress my bare neck. This feeling was foreign and long forgotten; _I miss the way this felt_.

I looked back at the girl with a messy head of hair and leaned against the door's frame while she stared back. A soft knock at the door came as Shizu hung her upper body over the platforms railing. Her arms swayed lazily as she tilted her head to the side, "It's open," she yelled. The iron door opened to let in a tall, brunette man. I stood straight with my arms crossed over my chest and glared at him as he walked under Shizu's smiling face. He smiled back and shook his head, "how many times do I have to tell you that doing that is dangerous?"

Her smile turned wicked as she moved forward and played with his hair, "how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to knock?" I walked up behind him and glared at her, "It isn't safe." Her eyes focused on me as she opened her mouth to say something. I growled, "Now." She nodded her head and backed away from the wooden beam. The man from earlier moved to stand in front of me. He was taller than Shizu but failed to reach past my chin. He wasn't as built as me, but was covered with hard muscle nonetheless. His eyes were light brown and glinted with irritation, "And you are?" His voice was hard but nowhere near intimidating.

"Scorpion, his name is Scorpion," Shizu's figure came in between us and placed a hand on the other man's chest. She looked up at me and smiled, "This is my best friend, Louis. But he makes everyone call him Lou." I nodded my head at him and saw him stifle a laugh. Shizu shook her head and turned the flat hand on Lou's chest into a balled up fist, "Don't be an ass. You just met him."

"I know," he chuckled, "I just don't understand why any mother would name their kid Scorpion." She frowned and looked away. I sneered and furrowed my brows, "You idiot, her name translates to 'Last Scorpion'." Shizu's head snapped up quickly as she blinked up at me, "You're Japanese?" I nodded but didn't break eye contact with the baffled brunette. He opened his mouth and spoke softly, "I didn't-." Hurt gold eyes flicked to Lou as he looked away from me, "It's okay." Her hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me towards a bench that rested underneath the kitchen counter. I huffed and shook away her hands, "Did you already forget what I ask of you?" She looked over her shoulder and giggled, "I know, sorry. No touching."

"She's a very "hands on" person, Scorpion. It's hard for her to forget people have boundaries too." Lou had come up behind me and sat on the bench Shizu pulled out for us to sit on. I shook my head and directed my attention towards my charge. She had cracked eggs and began beating them in a bowl. Her head lifted and caught me staring. My gaze wasn't intense nor was it weak, but hers was soft and gentle. The right side of her lips lifted into a small grin as a piece of her hair fell over her eyes. A single ray of sunlight had splashed across her, setting her face and hair a glow. Shizu's eyes were a bright gold only a moment before, but soon became illuminated as they held the warm light.

My observation had been interrupted when Lou's hand quickly tucked the fallen hair behind her ear. She blinked rapidly and looked towards him, "T-thanks," she stuttered, "h-how do you two w-want your eggs?" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "The easiest way possible." Lou chuckled and patted my back, "Cheese and ham omelets for both of us, chef." The atmosphere became lighter when Shizu started to laugh, "Then you two better get back here to help with breakfast!" I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't exactly know how to cook." Lou had already started taking ingredients for the meal from the fridge when he started talking, "Then I guess we know whose doing the dishes from now on."

"Dishes," I questioned, "What do you mean?" The two busy workers looked at each other and back at me. I shook my head and made my way next to Shizu, "I haven't been taught how to do housework." She looked up at me and patted my backside before continuing her cooking, "It's never a bad time to start!"

* * *

The early morning passed with ease. The three of us had eaten and were preparing for the day. Lou had left the apartment to go get ready in his own room down the hall. Shizu had let me shower first while she went to find clothes for me to wear. I sighed and tilted my head forward to let the warm water pour on to my back. I was subjected to only wearing loose fitting pants the night before and before I showered. Whatever garments and weaponry I had in Earthrealm were left there. My left hand held the bare forearm on my right side; I shuddered from how vulnerable I was. The weapon that had giving me my alias was gone and I felt naked without it attached to me.

"Scorpion," a soft knock on the door came and I stopped the shower to step out from the tub. A large white towel was folded neatly and placed on the sink. I quickly dried myself off and wrapped it around my waist before exiting the humid room. Shizu stood directly in front of the frame and cause me to bump into her like the night before. Her bangs clung to my wet chest after she quickly stopped the contact between us. I smirked and wiped the strands of hair off of me; _where are you ribbons little scorpion?_

Shizu stepped back quickly and thrust a bundle of clothing towards me, "Here's the clothes you can borrow." I took them from her carefully and nodded my thanks. She smiled in return and went into the bathroom to start her own shower. A minute after she closed the door, the sound of rain came and her voice carried through the door in a song. It was gentle and rhymed, like a children's song. I put the last piece of clothing on and shook my head,_ and you didn't want to be called a child_.

* * *

**So there's a nice long chapter for you! :] It's feels like I haven't updated in a while yo! :o Oh well, I've been busy getting my house ready for my sister's sixteenth birthday today. So I hope I'm excused. Lolz so how was the story guys?! Did you like it?! Haha, let me know with a review, k? I don't mind if you're a guest either! Just let me know how I'm doing, k? :]**


	8. Inner Flames and Underwear

**A/N: It's so hard to get internet now because we've been cut off from it. But I will work hard to keep updating over the summer! I'm at Starbucks right now and the walk over here took SO LONG. I'd like to thank Cold Recluse, Masterdragon1, and LadyMagDoll for leaving a review! Also, thanks to all of those who are reading my story! Cold Recluse: Thanks you! That means a lot coming from you, because I really like your FFs :D. Masterdragon1: I feel like I should have made that clear earlier, but I'm planning on making that clear this chapter! LadyMagDoll: Thank you so much! It makes me happy to know that I am getting better with this story! Cx. **

**So here's chapter eight for you guys! :)**

**(ENLARGE THE FONT! D:)**

* * *

I stepped out of the apartment while Shizu was still in the shower. The hallway that we walked through last night was long and narrow. There were multiple windows dotting the left wall as doors mirrored them on the right wall. The morning light sauntered through the windows and warmed the space to a comfortable temperature. There was no chill here, just warmth. Unlike the walls on the inside of the apartment, the hallway was a plain white. It was smooth and showed very little imperfections.

I walked a little further to see the right side of the hallway open up. Light pushed through the gap and let its heat pulse through me._ That's probably where Shizu and I came from last night_. I stepped onto the matted floors, and breathed in the familiar scent of hard work and sweat. It had been a while since I had been in a proper training setting. But the constant skirmishes that I had while traveling were practice enough.

My fingertips rubbed against my palm, feeling for my most prized weapon to see if it had returned. To my disappointment, it was still missing_. If I was stripped of my material defense, what had happened to my ability to wield flames?_ I couldn't be subjected to being just a human here, my weaponry and powers were too much a part of me. My first instinct was to panic, but I quickly recovered and decided to meditate. I needed to feel my inner fire once again. My bare feet searched the dojo for the warmest spot in the room, until I finally decided to sit in the middle of the room. My legs crossed with my calloused hands resting on my knees. Inhaling deeply, I felt my temperature rise. It came slowly at first, then at a slow steady pulse.

The sensation was familiar, and a welcomed one at that. My mind was filled with the flames from the Nether realm and I could feel my breathing quicken. The temperature of the space around me rose to an unbearable temperature, and I could feel my self-control reach its limit. My eyes snapped open as I raised my hands to summon hellfire, but nothing came. I stood slowly and stared at my hands; shocked that I was completely stripped of whatever essence that I had built myself from. My shoulders caved in as I felt the bitter taste of defeat._ How could this happen_, I wondered, _why has this happened to me?_

I was too caught in my own dismay to sense another presence enter the room. Cool fingertips touched my arm and I turned to see Shizu standing in a tight shorts and a cotton bra. I looked down at her and lifted my brow, "You're walking around in your underwear." She looked down and back at me with a slight blush on her cheeks. _I'm used to the scantily clad females from the realms,_ I thought, _but this doesn't look right on her_. She looked away from my gaze and to the mirrored walls, "It isn't underwear. I wear this whenever I'm training. It's easier to move around."

I had barely heard her when Lou came jogging into the room. He was dressed in training clothes as well and held rolled up tarps in his arms. He stopped near the entryway of the dojo and had a questioning look on his face, "You're not wearing pants today? That's weird." Shizu's head quickly turned to Lou and her voice came out as a squeak, "I wear this all the time, Lou! What are you talking about?!" I smirked and let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, it's easier for her to move around." I walked towards an amused Lou and unrolled a tarp that he had already set down. The clink of metal fell upon my ears in a symphony and I nearly smiled with joy.

"You like my little collection, Scorpion?" Lou's voice was curious and slightly haughty. I hadn't looked up from the glinting silver before me as I smirked, "Could be better." My fingertips floated over the various daggers and swords that lay at my feet when the second tarp had been set down. With the quick flick of my wrist, the sturdy fabric unraveled. This time, there was no noise. My eyes roamed over the battle axes, whips, and shurikens. I paused as I saw two thin ropes rolled in tight bundles and placed on top of a hidden pocket. I reached for it and felt my breathing hitch as it struggled to come from its resting place. _If the elder gods wish to tease me_, I thought, _they shall pay dearly_.

I reached into the tight sleeve and felt the cool metal underneath. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I pulled it out to see it gleam in all its glory. I had found the weapon I had come to master after all my years with the Shirai Ryu. I had been reunited with a kunai I could once again use. Lou sensed my happiness and revealed in it with pride, "You like that one, huh?" I looked to him and nodded, "Have you used it before?" He shook his head and grinned, "I got it from an antique store in China Town. I couldn't figure out how to work it yet. Do you know how to?" I stood and smirked, "A little bit."

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT GUYS! There's chapter eight for you! :D I feel friendship brewing between Scorpion and Lou. Whoop! xux Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it all! I'll try to get the new chapter up next week or sooner! I just don't know when I might have internet! I'm going to be away from all of my lovely readers! D: Haha, oh my gawd, I've been here for four hours. My butt is super sore and I have to use the bathroom! The things I do for you all! :)**

**Leave a review to tell me how you like the story so far! Negative and positive stuff is all love here! :D **


	9. Playing Tag and Changing

**A/N: Hi again! I hope you all are well, because I totally am! I'm at my friends' house mooching of their wifi like a leech. I shall never be sorry! I have a couple shout outs to give too! I'd like to thank Masterdragon1, Delta501, and harvesterofsorrow666 for your kind reviews! Thanks to Delta501, and BlackForestWaltz for their follows on the story! Finally, I'd like to thank BlackForsetWaltz for adding my story to his/her favorite list! Also thanks to all my lovely readers who've stuck with my story so far! :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this update! So here's chapter nine! :)**

**(ENLARGE IT ALL AND DON'T BE SORRY FOR IT! :o)**

* * *

I stood with the familiar weight in my hand when I heard music blast trough the large space. Shizu came charging at us as her arm made quick swipes at Lou and I. Two loud smacks were heard over the thrumming beat and a sharp sting came from my behind. I turned to catch her hand, but she was quicker than I had anticipated and dodged me. I growled when I heard Lou's laughter as he jogged past me, "Only way to get her is to catch her, Scorpion!" I burst from my kneeling position and ran at the two laughing, _I am babysitting a child!_

Shizu's stamina was impeccable, nothing had stopped her. Her foot struck the floor in quick jabs and only made a short tapping noise. She ran with her hair untied and with a smile on her face. I every time I looked at her, she looked liberated and carefree. I was reminded of how bound I was to my revenge. It caused a fire to burn through my veins, driving me faster. I was distracted with my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed Shizu come up behind me to take another swing at my backside. This time was harder than the last and I charged at her as she laughed at me, "_THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME TODAY, GIRL! IF YOU TOUCH MY ASS ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR THAT I'LL TAKE YOU TO SOME PLACE FAR WORSE THAN THE NETHER REALM!_"

"You have to catch me first, Scorpion!" She looked over her shoulder at me and Lou. He was more than amused with my temper and just shook his head. I growled louder this time and felt my feet pelt the ground as I gained speed. Her head turned quickly with a slightly scared expression on her face; _run if you don't want a beating, girl!_ She became distracted with her effort to catch a glance of me and hadn't noticed a mat lay a couple feet in front of her. I smirked and lunged forward to tackle her small body. She fell under me, and for a moment I only saw a gold ribbon braided into brown hair.

I fell on my forearms to make sure I hadn't used her to cushion my fall. Her chest rose and fell in an erratic rhythm, while her minty breath puffed against my cheek. Her hair was soft against my arms and weaved through my fingers with ease. Under the sun's rays, her skin was tan and flawless. Her forehead didn't glisten with the sheen of sweat, just glowed in the afternoon light. Shizu's eyes were soft and held no worry; _she isn't scared of me at all_.

The music stopped suddenly and I lifted myself off of her. Lou jogged up to us and patted my shoulder, "You two okay? That was some pretty impressive stuff. Even I have a hard time getting a hold of little Zuzu." I stood quickly without taking my eyes off of Shizu. She stayed on the floor and looked away from the two of us; a faint blush on her cheeks. Her gaze immediately locked onto mine as she swung her legs underneath me and I fell to my own back. I swiftly got to my feet and was about to say something to Shizu, when she had let out a string of jabs and punches aimed towards me. I blocked and dodged all of her attacks, but failed to avoid a fist to my chin.

My teeth clanked together loudly and I countered with a kick to her temple. She blocked my kick and latched onto my leg with ease. Shizu leaped back and pulled my body with her. I had lost my footing but cartwheeled out of her grasp. I looked up at her and squatted in a fighting stance, "I told you no touching, remember?" She smirked and darted towards me with her fist cocked back ready to strike. I inhaled deeply and caught her arm as I exhaled. I turned bringing her with me and flipped her small body; letting her land safely on top a folded up mat.

She hit the surface with a small 'oof' and looked up at me with a pout. I walked to her side and picked her up by her waist. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, "You didn't tell me you could fight." I looked down at her and nodded my head towards the center of the room, "You never asked. Let's go again." She smiled and accepted my offer. A rough ball hit the back of my head and I turned to see the rolled up kunai on the ground. I kneeled to pick it up and saw Lou tossing the other to Shizu, "Since you, Scorpion, already know how to use these, you can teach Shizu."

"But I already have my own sword, Lou. I don't need to learn how to use this." She protested and tossed the bundle to Lou, "You learn how to use it." I shook my head and unraveled the material in my hands and chuckled, "It'd be a disgrace to my ancestors if I taught a woman." She looked to me with a fire in her eyes, "Oh, a Disgrace to your ancestors?" I sensed the challenge in her voice and stepped close to her, "I wouldn't teach you if you begged." She smirked and snatched the kunai from my hands, "No one is begging."

* * *

"Again," I yelled over Shizu's heavy breathing. She had been flinging a sturdy chain at a practice dummy for over three hours, and Lou had sat patiently near the wall. All was quiet in the room as Shizu inhaled deeply and threw the heavy chain at the dummy's stomach. The head of the chain had grazed the support of the figure and fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Her sigh was heavy as she collected the chain and held it in a bunch on her palm. I shook my head and placed the metal in her right hand, "Try with this hand instead." Her brows furrowed as she tossed the chain awkwardly, "But this isn't my dominant side. I wont be able to throw it as hard."

"You aren't just throwing some object, Shizu. You know how to handle a sword, right? Then you should understand that the chain should just be an extension of you." Teaching her was a little difficult. She had already developed a fighting style of her own, and was used the weight of a blade. Her attitude didn't adapt as well when learning a new technique. She huffed and rubbed the end of the chain. Once again, she inhaled leaned back with her balled fist ready. Without hesitation she let the metal fly from her grasp towards her intended target.

The blunt edge hit the dummy's target with a loud clank and fell the ground with another 'thud'. I nodded my head in approval, "Good job, now do it again." A groan left Shizu's lips as she fell to the floor in defiance, "No, I'm tired. Let me take a break!" My foot gently nudged her side and she quickly swatted it away, "Get up, girl." Shizu turned quickly and grabbed my loose pants. I was pulled forward again by her and fell hard on the mat. I grunted and stuck my leg out as Shizu attempted to run away. She looked towards me as I stood and she held her chest, "You told me to get up, and then you knock me down!"

"You should have kept your guard up, and anticipated my movement." I stared at her and picked up the chain she had dropped at her side. It was similar to the chain that was attached to my own kunai, but this one was lighter than what I had become used to. I swung the chain at a slow and steady pace and stood across from the practice dummy. It was bulky and wooden; painted in the Lin Kuei's blue. My breathing steadied as I leaned into my fighting stance. For a moment, everything was calm. Then I had let out all my rage on a blue mannequin.

The chain swiftly moved back and forth, between me and my target. My body arched and dipped with every flick of my wrist. My ears slowly became satisfied as I heard the wood chip and crack every time the chain struck it's glossed exterior. I stepped closer and closer to the practice dummy and soon came within arm's length of it. The chain fell from my palms as I laid punches and kicks to the nearly broken dummy. My attacks flowed with ease and fury. I could feel the pain and anguish I harbored from the past fifteen years surface with each blow.

I reveled in the release of the negative energy I kept inside, and let myself drop to my knees. _All I need is to see him again, and finish what needed to be done a long time ago. But I can't even do that to honor my fallen clan's men and my family_. I sat in front of the damaged figure with my head in my hands. I hadn't felt the hands of two people shaking me back into reality. I hadn't heard the worried voices of two people that feared I may have been hurt. I could only feel the rush of emotion I been refrained from feeling when I was Scorpion. I felt all the sadness I was ever kept from feeling crash into me because I had become, Hanzo Hasashi.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, alright! There is exactly 1,609 words for you all to get you through till my next update! There was some fighting and one hard core break down this time. It was some pretty serious stuff. So tell me how I'm handling it all with a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Dead Eyes and Sunsets

**A/N: Hi everybody! It's xforevrgonex with another chapter! :) So there was a lot of crazy stuff going on last chapter. I just hope you all understand that Scorpion is finally feeling like a human for the first time in a long time. So he really isn't going to be a hell spawn from the Nether Realm that's bent on revenge. He'll have all his mannerisms, but he wont be as obsessed with getting revenge on Sub-Zero. I just want to make that very clear to everyone before you all go onto reading this chapter and the rest of the story. If that part of Scorpion makes him complete to any of you guys, you might want to stop reading because it wont be his main focus, k?**

**So, here's the tenth chapter for you all to read! :D**

**(MAKE EVERYTHING BIGGER! O:)**

* * *

_"Hanzo, please don't be hurt any longer. We're all fine now; we've found a better place." A voice rang through the black void I had been thrown into. It was gentle and pleading, a woman's voice. But it was familiar like the point of my kunai against my hard fingertips. My heart beat rapidly as I suddenly put the mysterious voice to a face, "Kana." A low mist surrounded my feet and began to form the figure of someone I had lost long ago. _

_ She looked the way I had last seen her. Her hair was down with a slight pony tail on top of her head. The red lily I had placed in her hair was still there, and her sleeping robes were still on. I walked closer to her and reached out to touch a cold face that held dead eyes. She wasn't nearly as captivating without her mesmerizing eyes. Her face leaned into my hands and I felt frigid tears fall onto my palm. I moved to hold her closer, but my other arm only cut through the mist that made up her body. _

_ "Hey, don't cry. I'm here now," I whispered my comforting words to her and brought my face closer. She was so cold, so lifeless. Her long fingers came to my cheek and went through my hair. It was a comforting feeling, one that I had missed for the longest time. She smiled and nuzzled her nose against mine, "I will stop crying, once you learn to let go." My body became stiff as I looked away, "I couldn't forget you and Jubei."_

_ "I didn't ask you to forget us, Hanzo. I ask you to move on with your life. I see your soul hurting and struggling, stuck in the past and searching for revenge. It hurts me, Hanzo." Her voice cracked as more tears came from her cloudy eyes. I shook my head and wiped away the salty droplets, "I only want to seek redemption for leaving you and our son alone that night."_

_ "And you can have it, when you realize that we are alright. We have moved onto a better place. It's a place where we don't have to feel a great burden, a place where we don't fear for our lives." She looked up at me with a smile as I pressed my forehead to hers. I couldn't let go of my family, I couldn't let go of what I had done to them. I looked to her with sadness in my heart and spoke softly, "A place where you are far away from me." _

_Her arms snaked around my neck gently and kept me in a tight embrace. My arms enveloped her small form and held her closely. She still smelled like mangoes, so sweet. Her lips came near my ear as she whispered, "I love you, Hanzo."She faced me and waited for my reply. My fingertips rubbed against her cheek and tucked her hair away from her face, "I love you too, Kana." I closed my eyes and let my lips meet hers in a soft kiss. It was bitter and tasted of goodbyes. I opened my eyes when I felt warmth instead of the cold. In place of Kana's milky brown eyes, I stared back into gold ones._

* * *

My eyes snapped open while I gasped for air and sat up; I woke up in another cold sweat. I was no longer in the dojo, but on the futon I had slept in last night. A blanket was draped across me with two pillows to keep my head elevated. I turned to look for spiked brown hair and gold ribbons, but neither Lou nor Shizu could be found in the apartment. I stood up quickly but felt a little light headed and sat back down. I groaned and rubbed the balls of my hands against my closed eyes lids. I felt a warm streak of liquid slowly drip from my eyes,_ these are my tears?_

I wiped them away with the inside of my shirt and tried to stand once again. I looked through the many windows that let in the day's light. But instead of a blue or gold, the openings allowed a red light to enter through them. I guessed it had been sundown and looked around the room to see everything dripping a beautiful scarlet. A small rustle of fabric came from the glass doors, and a warm breeze moved through the curtains covering the opening.

Before I walked through the gap, another breeze gently blew through the curtains once again, and revealed a young woman leaning against the railing of the balcony. Her long brown hair shifted with the wind, while her red dress swayed with her every movement. She wore nothing that was too lavish, except for the gold armband she wore around her left arm and the gold sandals on her feet. Though she looked small from a distance, her figure was anything but petite. Her dress was loose but held her every curve as it flowed with the wind. She had the form of an hourglass and matched the body of any Edenian woman I've ever come to meet. I didn't have the pleasure of seeing her face just yet, but the sight of her now was enough for me to call her beautiful.

A hand clapped my shoulder gently and I turned to see Lou staring at the woman too. He was dressed in what looked like formal attire and wore cologne that didn't smell too strong. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her when he decided to speak, "You shouldn't stare at the sun for too long. You might go blind." I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak when he let go of my shoulder and held up his hand, "She is the closest thing I have to family, Scorpion, and I'll kill you even before you think of hurting her. So I'm here to tell you to save your time and energy, and keep your distance from her." My brows furrowed as I huffed, "I don't even-"

"Shizu," He called as he walked up to the lady in red and gold. Her body twisted gracefully while her hair twirled in another warm breeze. Her eyes locked onto mine, and for a brief moment time slowed. Shizu's eyes were lined in dark brown while her eyelashes had grown and curved, making her eyes larger. Her lips parted slightly and were a covered in a bright red giving her a slight pout. A faint blush was added to her soft cheeks, while her gold ribbon brushed against the side of her face with thin strands of hair. She looked like a goddess in the light of the setting sun. Every small detail of her appearance was illuminated by the light in the background. I could see every part of her that I hadn't discovered in the moments I was with her before. I looked away and far beyond her to lean against the door frame; _you're more than beautiful, little scorpion_.

* * *

"So you're sure that you're going to be fine while we're gone, Scorpion? I mean, you passed out earlier, and I don't want to leave you alone if you don't feel alright." Shizu's eyes were filled with concern as Lou brought a small cage through the door. I nodded my head and looked down at her, "I can take care of myself." Lou had been invited to attend his friend's wedding rehearsal dinner. He needed someone to go and keep him company, so he asked Shizu the week earlier to the occasion.

"You mean you and Rice Ball, right?" I looked back and saw Lou take a small dog out of the cage and set it on the floor. The small animal ran about in circles around Lou's feet. It yapped softly and pawed at Lou's pant leg when he hadn't showed him any attention. It paused for a moment and sat waiting for an ounce of care from its owner. When Lou finally gave in to pet the dog, the animal had wagged its tail happily and licked Lou's fingers. Shizu's giggles came from beside me as she walked towards the small dog, "Come here Scorpion!" Lou stood with Rice Ball in his arms and carefully handed him to me. It was light and hairy with white fur, and stood on its hind legs with its front paws on my chest. Shizu had giggled once again and pet the tiny creature's head, "He likes you."

"I guess, he does," I looked up at the two dressed for the evening and nodded towards the door. It was already starting to get dark, and it would be rude for them to arrive late to the rehearsal. Lou smiled and wrapped an arm around Shizu's waist, "Alright, let's go?" Shizu looked at me for a moment and headed towards the door. The large iron swung open slowly to let out both of them with Shizu exiting first. Lou waited for a second and turned to nod at me, "See you later Scorpion." I nodded back and set Rice Ball down on the futon, "Take care, Lou."

* * *

**A/N: WERE THERE ANY BUTTERFLIES, SCORPION?! HMMM?! LOLZ! Not even, Scorpion is way too manly for butterflies. xD Haha, so there's chapter 10 for you all! I had some difficulty trying to end it but there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the next chapter! Let me know how I'm doing and how you like it so far with a review! :)**


	11. Confessions and Moving On

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE, I'M BACK AGAIN! :D So last chapter Kana visited Scorpion in his dream like Raiden, and Shizu got Scorpion's "attention" (hurhurhur xux). While Scorpion got Lou's! We also left him in charge of another thing, RICE BALL! If any of you can't really imagine the little fuzz ball, he's a teacup Pomeranian, k? Google them, they look adorable! cx**

**Now on with chapter eleven! :D **

**(MAKE EVERYTHING BIG! C:)**

* * *

Soft objects began to rub against my cheek as I felt a tiny mouth nibbling on my nose. I groaned softly and brought my hands to my face but felt Rice Ball instead. I sighed and opened my groggy eyes slowly, "What's wrong, Rice Ball?" He whined quietly and began pawing at my cheek again. I laughed softly and picked up the dog as I sat up; _I'd think you were Shizu's instead of Lou's._ Rice Ball had nuzzled against my chest as I held him and looked around for the time. The clock on the stove showed neon green numbers that read '6:30', I had slept without a single conversation with Raiden or kana. I sighed and looked down at Rice Ball, "You hungry?"

Before I moved toward the kitchen I heard sheets rustle and a gentle grunt. Rice Ball leaped from my arms and ran up the steps to Shizu's bed with ease. _No, don't wake her up!_ I jogged after the dog as quietly as I could and reached the top of the stairs, when I saw Shizu's mess of long hair lift from her pillow. The white ball of fur jumped up and down excitedly on the fluffy blanket and yapped loudly. Shizu lifted her hair from her face and smiled down at the dog, "Good morning, Rice Ball. It's too early for you to be up." I walked to the side of her bed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry, he kind of jumped from my arms." She looked up at me and smiled warmly, "It's okay, don't worry about it." Her face had no trace of makeup from the night before but she looked twice as beautiful.

Rice Ball hadn't stopped yapping and jumping from excitement, and I reached over to take him off of Shizu's bed. But Shizu bent over first and covered the tiny dog with her upper body and part of her blanket. The noise had stopped and the comforter began moving from under her. I kneeled down and waited for Rice Ball to emerge when I opened my mouth to start a conversation but closed it instead. I looked away from Shizu and sighed, _you don't need to start small talk with her, idiot. You just have watch over her_.

"Scorpion," I turned to see Shizu sit up with Rice Ball in her arms, "what's your real name?" Her voice was soft and barely audible. The silence in the room made it easier for me to hear her speak, but harder for me to avoid her question. I sat with my legs crossed at the side of her bed and looked up at her, "I'll give you my real name, when you tell me why you decided to let me stay so long? I'm just a stranger to you. I could attack you right now, and you wouldn't even know my real name to report me if you got away." She looked towards the windows and pet Rice Ball gently, "I didn't intend to, but I got this feeling when I first met you. Right after you landed on Lou, you passed out and I tried pushing you off of him. I touched the middle part of your back, right where that red spot is, and I felt something…"

My hand instinctively lifted to the middle of my torso, and pressed into the spot Sub-Zero had pierced his kori blade into me. Her voice trailed off as she turned to look at me, "It was like an electrical shock. Like when you wear socks and drag your feet across a rug, then you touch someone. It was kind of like that, but it was filled with anger and pain. I didn't want you to go yet, because I wanted to know if those emotions belonged to you. The night you first stayed over I had a dream. A man came to tell me I had to take care of you, because you were going to keep me safe for a while. He told me you were going to protect me from the things other people couldn't, and he said that you were hurting on the inside. I…I didn't want you to leave after that." I moved to sit next to her and ran a hand through my hair, _just what are you planning Raiden?_

I turned to look at Shizu and saw her staring back at me. Her eyes were patient and waited for my own confession. Everything was quiet after a long moment, but she still waited for me to reply. Her hand lifted from Rice Ball's small head and hesitated before bringing it to my cheek. It was warm and held no callouses like my own hands. I closed my eyes and felt my breathing become slightly panicked. Shizu began to pull her hand away, but I tilted my face into her palm to stop her. Her thumb stroked my cheek and the thought of Kana began to fog my mind. My brows furrowed and I sighed sadly, _this is me moving on_.

* * *

**A/N: So there's a short chapter for you guys! I feel like you all need a break from the really long chapters, so I hope this is a good length for you all. I really think this one was much stronger as a short chapter though. Anyways, I feel like I'm making Shizu's and Scorpion's relationship go a little faster than I'd like, because the stories with no character relationship development really get to me. I want their romance to seem believable in a way, is it believable? I mean, I want them to fall for each other, and not crash into each other. x.x **

**Just let me know how I'm doing with a review, k? Any kind of review is a good review! :)**


	12. Burnt Food and Butt Tag

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you're ready to get what comes after that cliff hanger! Thanks to Masterdragon1, Delta501, Cold Recluse, and Guest101 for their reviews! :) You guys are the bestest. C: **

**So here is chapter 12! :]**

**(Do I still have to remind you? ..)**

* * *

Everything was still as I sat with my face in her hand, and for a moment everything seemed alright. I felt safe enough to confess my every hardship and joy; I felt safe enough to let her through my barriers. My eyes slowly opened and locked onto Shizu's as she stared back. _If I give you my story, would this bring us closer? Would you regret letting me stay? _I sighed and brought my hand to rest against hers as she still stroked my cheek. _My mission is to protect you, to keep you safe from harm. Would you still let me do that if I told you everything? _

"Shizu," I whispered, "I need you to understand that-." Her hand left my cheek quickly leaving an empty space behind as she moved closer. Her eyes held no fear of being told to stop her advancements while her other hand caressed the opposite side of my face. She held a dainty finger to my lips and quieted every thought I had meant to utter. Her breath puffed against my chin and I felt the warmth that exited her body radiate toward me. She was so close to me, I could feel her panicked heart beating quickly in her chest. A soft forehead pressed against mine as she spoke softly, "That was the first time you ever said my name, you know? It sounds so beautiful when you say it. I don't think I could ever hear it pronounced so perfectly."

"Shizu," I whispered again. Her body quivered gently as I let her name fall from my tongue. Her breathing became more labored as she closed her eyes and laced her fingers into my hair. A voice in the back of my head told me to stop. That I had to think of Lou's warning and keep my distance from Shizu. But I couldn't. This feeling of anxiety in the pit of my stomach grew into a feverish bliss when Shizu's skin made contact with mine. I was losing my senses slowly, and I had to come back to reality. But I couldn't.

I parted my lips to murmur her name once again, but the door swung open to reveal a happy Lou. The iron door hit the wall of the bathroom with a loud knock, and Shizu pulled away from me quickly; leaving me temporarily breathless. Shizu moved to look over the railing and waved him over to her bed, "We're up here, Lou!" I moved away from her quickly and stared at the ground; calming down before Lou had noticed anything. Rice Ball began to yap excitedly and ran down the stairs halfway to paw against Lou's bare feet. He bent down laughing, and headed towards the two of us sitting on the bed.

"Morning you guys! How was your night after we left, Scorpion? You were kind of passed out on the couch when we came back." Lou held a snuggled Rice Ball against his chest as he sat on the top step of the stair case. I looked down at my hands in my lap and cleared my throat, "It was fine. He has a lot of energy." My throat felt so dry from the moment earlier, and I had a hard time answering Lou in detail. I rubbed the back of my neck and opened my mouth to answer him again when Shizu spoke before I could, "Are you guys hungry? I know I am!" Her voice came as a squeak as she lifted herself off of her bed and walked towards the kitchen. She kept her head ducked down as she passed by Lou and I, _don't act shy or he'll start to ask questions I don't want to answer. _

"What do you guys want to eat for breakfast this time?" Her smile made the rest of her face glow under the warm lighting. I stood up and strode towards her with Lou trailing behind me, "Surprise us." Her brow lifted as she smirked playfully, "You're helping, dummy. So I can't surprise you." Lou chuckled softly and set Rice Ball down at his feet, "Sorry, buddy, you can never get out of working when Shizu is around." I felt the corner of my mouth twitch slightly as I stood by the counter watching Shizu pull items from the fridge. I tilted my head to the side and looked at her as she turned to face me with food gathered in her arms, "So it's your turn to be teaching this time." A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she hurriedly tucked it back with a smile, "Yeah, and this time try not to burn our food like yesterday."

* * *

Shizu's hard breathing was heard over the clash of our battle thirsty blades and Lou's quick attacks against a punching bag. I growled and pushed forward causing Shizu to fall onto her back while letting go of her katana. She landed with an _oof_ on the mats and swung her legs over herself moving away from my oncoming attack. She had distanced herself from me and swung the silver chain whip in her hands with a glare, "This feels much better than your little kunai." We circled each other slowly as I smirked at her, "Just shows how you can't show self-control."

"Self-control my ass," Shizu snarled and threw her chain directly towards my chest. I quickly jumped back and deflected the oncoming weapon with both my mugai ryu before it hit me. She tugged at the chain roughly and charged at me when I didn't give in. A small dagger was pulled from behind her and thrown at my head. Instinct came over me and dodged the dagger with ease and swiped my blade at her stomach. She quickly jumped from my attack and I felt a sharp snap against my backside. Pain came from behind me as Shizu's chain whip fell to the floor. Her mischievous snickering echoed throughout the dojo and Lou had stopped sparring with the punching bag to stare at her with wide eyes.

I turned slowly to see an innocent smile on Shizu's lips; _you're supposed to keep her safe, not hurt her. A second chance from the elder gods, and I can be free. _She parted her lips slightly and giggled, "Or _your_ ass…it's so nice and firm." I closed my eyes and breathed in and out as deeply as I could to keep myself calm; _must keep her safe, must keep her safe._ Cold fingers walked up my chest slowly and rested on my collar bone. A shiver ran up my spine as I heard Lou's warning in the back of my mind; _I'll kill you even before you think of hurting her._ Warm air brushed against my cheek as Shizu stood on her toes to whisper in my ear, "No more fire in you, Scorpion?"

"Wherever I am, _girl_, there will always be fire," I opened my eyes and let my words lean against the scar on her left shoulder. Her breathing hitched gently and quickened when I placed a hand on her hip; away from Lou's observant gaze. I smirked softly and opened my mouth to say something else when Shizu moved in a blur. I found myself staring at her self-satisfied face while I laid on the matted floor. The warm moment of when we were close had ended and a familiar rage seeped into my core. _Is this the need for revenge_, I thought, _maybe I could get away with it this time. The elder gods wont even notice it._ I jumped to my feet and ran after the two amused mortals and yelled, **"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, DO NOT FORGET THAT!"**

* * *

**A/N: Will Scorpion ever have his revenge? Can Shizu ever stop touching that fine ass? I wouldn't, just saying. _ ANYWAYS! Just to give everyone a heads up, the following chapter will have a time skip. I'm not really sure yet, but it'll have a time skip. Alright, till the next time I update! :)**


	13. Ramen and Makeshift Hell Fire

**A/N: Hi everybody, it's me again with another chapter! I really miss having internet yo. I have nothing to do at home but clean. It was fun at first, but I got bored of cleaning. x-x Thanks to Masterdragon1 and Delta501 for reviewing! You guys always review, and it makes me happy! :) Oh! I guess I didn't really make it clear enough last chapter that Scorpion hasn't really said his name or not. I'm just clarifying that he hasn't said his name yet, k? Oh yeah! I also have to add that this chapter is going to have a time skip. When the story first started, it was in June. Now, it's five months later, so it's November and around Thanksgiving time. Alright!**

**So here's chapter 13! :)**

**(ummm…o-o)**

* * *

**June**

**July**

**August**

**September**

**October**

**November**

* * *

I felt the cold air brush against my cheeks and bite at my nose. Despite being on the balcony during a cold winter night, it wasn't as unbearable as I had thought. Lou, Shizu, and I were swaddled in thick blankets and warmed by a small bonfire I had started. Unfortunately, it wasn't with my ability to command hellfire. But Shizu remedied this problem by introducing me to matches and gasoline. It was exactly like wielding the fiery elemental, it just had more steps than what I was used to before. I smiled softly as I stared into the fire and leaned closer to the fire pit;_ it's almost the same_.

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft whisper skimmed the shell of my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Shizu was leaning against me; huddled in her blankets and holding her cup of curry ramen. I nodded and stared at her with sincerity. Her cheeks were reddened with the cold, while her eyes reflected the flickering sparks and flames. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail so her bangs wouldn't get in her face. She looked more mature than her usual wild spirit. It was nice to see her face, but Shizu without ribbons in her hair wasn't my Shizu at all.

It's a hard thing to explain; our relationship. It's been far different after the morning I had said her name for the first time. Shizu was no longer a girl in my eyes, but a young woman who sparked something within me. I felt an attraction towards her that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was neither lustful nor needing, but a closeness instead. We were like magnets; wherever one of us went, the over followed. We were like psychics; reading each other's thoughts and finishing the other's sentences. We were like a scale; always balanced, equal to the other.

At first, we hadn't sensed it, but Lou had noticed quickly. He confronted us about it, but we brushed it off soon after. Shizu had become aware of our habits soon after. She thought we had an undecipherable connection that we shouldn't question. It hadn't much bothered me; it made me feel content instead. I hadn't thought of Kana frowning upon my growing regard for Shizu, but I thought she would be happy with me instead. Kana had told me she hurt when she had seen my soul grieving and suffering for redemption. Seeing me occupying my time with someone else would make her happy; _no longer in pain because of me._ I sighed softly and closed my eyes to let the warmth bless my eyelids. It had been a while since someone had leaned on me and desired my attention. _I forgot how to return the kindness_.

I looked across the fire to Lou and saw that he had fallen asleep with Rice Ball curled against his chest. The quiet was filled with his snoring and the soft crackle of the flames. _It'll be okay if she's so near me_, I thought, _he wont see a thing_. Inhaling slowly, I turned my neck and bent my head to press my lips against the top of Shizu's head. The notion was small, but had stopped her from slurping her soup. Her head shifted up so my lips were no longer pressed against the top of her head, but instead I had placed a small kiss against the bridge of her nose. _You're always so soft, little scorpion_.

I felt Shizu's cold nose rub against the point of my chin and against my stubble. Her nose crinkled gently when the short hairs prickled against the tip of her nose. I smiled and pulled her underneath my blanket to straddle my lap. My arms wrapped around her small shoulders and I was reminded how tiny she was compared to me. My chin rested on her head and I felt her hand reach from under her blanket and towards my short hair. She ran her fingers over the scruffy hair and rub against my temples. Her head leaned against my chest when she whispered again, "Tell me a secret, Scorpion."

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." I smiled as I closed my eyes once again and engulfed her form towards my chest. I heard the pout in her voice when she answered, "Then it'll be our secret." I sighed and moved to kiss the top of her head once again, "Do you really want a secret?" She nodded hesitantly and began drinking her soup once again. I looked down into the fire pit and thought of Kana as she appeared in the back of my mind.

"I used to be married." Her body stiffened slightly and relaxed once again, "used to?" I looked down at her and saw worry. I shook my head and looked up to the sky, "It isn't a pretty story, Shizu." I heard her slurp away the rest of her soup and set down her Styrofoam cup. A small shift of the blankets, and Shizu was holding my face in between her soft hands. Her eyes searched for something when she stared at me. A desperate look warped her face faintly when she spoke, "I don't know much about you; just what I can see in front of me. You're my friend, Scorpion, and I just want to know more about you."

I let her words sink deep into what ever part of my mind could register them. _"You're my friend, Scorpion, and I just want to know more about you."_ I shook my head slowly and placed my hands on top of her fingers, "My alias is 'Scorpion', and I was sent here by an important person to protect you from harm. I am thirty two years old, stand at six foot three, and weigh two hundred and ten pounds. I was married to the woman of my dreams and had a son who filled my days with happiness. I'm a skilled martial artist, and I've killed people with my bare hands. I look more like my mother, but act like my father. I hate fish, and enjoy eating sweets. But I haven't had a piece of candy since I was five. I hate early mornings, but I'll wake up anyways. I hate the color blue with a passion, and I kind of like the color red…only on you."

Shizu's mouth was parted slightly, making a dainty 'O' that held back surprise. I blinked and waited for her reaction, "Are you satisfied now?" My voice was barely a whisper as I watched her eyes move back and forth; trying to comprehend what I revealed to her, and sustain whatever information she deemed important. Her neatly tied pony tail had become loose. Allowing her frayed bangs to hang under her arched brows and rest against her long lashes. _Your silence is deafening, little Scorpion,_ _say something_. Her back straightened slightly when she moved her lips to speak, "You like when I wear red?"

"I've just given you a list of things about me, but you only ask about how I like to see you? You have got to be joking!" Her mouth parted in a soft laugh as she began to bury herself deeper into my heap of blankets. I shook my head and sneered,_ women_.

* * *

**A/N: So that took me a while to put this bad boy up. What do you guys think? Do you understand what's going on? Does anybody need clearing up? If any of you are confuzzled with the way Shizu and Scorpion act around each other, just know that they are close friends. There isn't a relationship going on between them. Just to remind you, there's been a time skip. So instead of it being a nice summer in June, it's cold and junk in November. For them, Thanksgiving is near, so prepare for some family fun time in upcoming chapters! **

**How about a review my lovely readers? Just to let me know how you're enjoying it so far! :)**

**Until next time babehs! c:**


	14. Trolli Worms and Gold Ties

**A/N: Hi guys! Oh my god, after last chapter, I felt so rusty when it came to writing you have no idea. Having no internet at home has gotten me so unproductive it's ridiculous! So today I opened up my email and it was littered with stuff for 'Misplaced Fire'! Thank you to TheHemomancer and LexiChibi for the review, story favorite/follow, and adding me to your favorite author/follow list. Thank you to Masterdragon1, Delta501, Guest101, for their reviews! Thank you to mkfreak123 for the story favorite/follow too! It really means a lot for me and boosts my enthusiasm for completing this story! Oh! Super HUGE thanks to EDENIAN-PRINCESS for following me! It's super appreciated! Also, thank you to guest reader Skull for the reviews and constructive criticism! cx**

**So, anyways, here's chapter 14! :)**

**(hi there c:)**

* * *

"Zuzu, which one do I get?" I looked to my right and saw Lou speaking to Shizu over the phone. We were at the grocery store down the street getting ingredients for a special dinner. I stuck my hands deep into my hoodie pockets and sighed, "Which can of cranberry sauce do we get? I don't want to be here anymore, Lou." The white tiled floor and screeching intercom started to give me a headache. He had hung up the phone and reached for a can off of the shelf. The basket became heavier with the added weight while Lou motioned for me to follow him. The aisles were long and thin with high shelves stacked with various items. There an occasional shopper in every other aisle, picking out cans and boxes of their interest. Lou paid no mind to them at all, and walked straight to the aisle with plastic bags filled with sweets. He headed straight for the colorful bags of sour candy.

"Hey, Lou, we should get back home. Shizu is waiting for us so she can get started with dinner." My shoulders shrugged forward slightly as I looked down at my sneakers. His hand hovered over a bag of sour worms and retracted back to his side, "I know. I just thought I might pick get a little extra for her. Trolli sour worms are her favorite." I nodded and picked up the bag of candy, "Then we'll get them for her." A hand clapped my shoulder as Lou directed me towards the checkout lanes. We hadn't picked up many things, so the process was quick and we were out of the store in no time.

It was already six o'clock, but the sky had already started to get dark. Unfortunately, it was raining and only made the grocery trip all the more unbearable. We quickly dodged others walking up and down the sidewalk and up the steps to the dojo. It was closed on Monday and the front door had been closed. It was raining so hard we couldn't run all the way to the back entrance. I held onto the plastic bags and waited for Lou to open the dojo. When the doors parted, I could smell the cooking waft through the hallways and greet us. Stepping through the threshold, I thought of the last moments I had spent with Kana and Jubei. _This time, there's no one here to hurt this family. _

"Lou! Scorpion! Get in here already!" The light from Shizu's studio reached towards our quick footsteps. Lou jogged past me and headed straight for the opened entry. He waited for me to pass when he closed the door. The dining table was set for three people, and littered with shiny dishes and bowls of food I'd never seen before. I turned to see Shizu sifting through the plastic bags I set down on the counter top. She pulled out the can of cranberry sauce and began preparing it for us to use. Lou jogged towards the door and yelled over his shoulder, "Hey, I'm going to get ready for dinner really quickly. See you guys in a second!"

"Alright," Shizu called, "just make sure you're dressed nicely, Lou!" A light chuckle came from Lou as he exited the room, "Yeah, yeah, I know!" The room was quiet except for the small clangs and rustles that came from Shizu while she continued cooking. I stood next to her and reached into my pocket to pull out the bag of candy we got for her. She was busy stirring gravy when I stopped her hand from turning. I laid the gift next to the bowl and headed for the bathroom; I needed to get ready too.

* * *

The clock that hung next to my cabinet read seven o' clock, and I was nearly finished getting dressed. Shizu had picked an outfit for me and set them out on a chair. The clothing in this universe was more than annoying. There were so many buttons keeping you from exposing yourself, and a zipper in place of draw string. I nearly tore up the dress shirt Shizu had given me to wear tonight. But it made her smile when she finally saw me in something other than my usual sweat pants and t-shirts. I smirked and fastened the final button on my dark red dress shirt; _more red for the little scorpion_.

A gentle knock came from the platform pillar, and the curtain that covered my dressing area parted slightly. Shizu's headed popped through the gap and searched for me. When she saw me dressed and in front of the mirror, she walked up to me and handed me a long piece of gold cloth. I held it in my hand and looked at her, "What is this?" Her tongue clicked gently as she began to wrap the sash around my neck, "It's a tie. Men wear it to special occasions and formal events." Her fingers pulled the tie closer to my throat as her sentence finished. Shizu's wrist flicked twice against my shoulders, and fingered a belt loop on my hip when she was satisfied with how I looked.

Shizu's hair was in a bun a top her head with her bangs in her face. A gentle smile laced her lips and a gold ribbon wrapped around her neck gracefully. Her red dress matched my dress shirt, while her black heels pushed her height past my shoulder to my lips. Her eyes were gentle and happy when she whispered into the quiet atmosphere, "Do you know why tonight is special?" I shook my head and waited for her answer. She sighed and leaned against my cabinet, "It's an early Thanksgiving for me, Lou, and you too. The three of us wont be together in two weeks to do this. You're coming with me to visit my family soon, and Lou will visit his."

"Why celebrate one day to be thankful for everything, when you can spend every day being thankful for what you have." I looked at my feet and crossed my arms. I didn't understand why this holiday was so important. _Sometimes, we forget to be thankful and lose what we should always appreciate._ Small arms wrapped around my neck, pulling my body forward against Shizu's tiny frame. The contact was brief, but I felt relieved. Her smile was small just like her voice, "Come on, the food will get cold." _If you ever hug me again and let go_, I thought, _everything else might as well be as cold as the food._

* * *

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! :D I had a hard time writing this, I don't know why. All this filler stuff is really hard to write. I really need inspiration you guys! I don't know what I'm doing right now. Sorry for the long wait for a crappy chapter! Dx Anyways, review and tell me how I'm doing! **


	15. Pictures and Turkey Slices

**A/N: Hi Hi! :) So I hope everyone is ready and prepared for a much better update! I don't have much to say this time, but chapter 14 got its first review from TheHemomancer in less than 20 minutes of being put up. That REALLY made me happy, you have no idea! Also, thanks to Cold Recluse, mkfreak123, Masterdragon1, and (guest reader) NevermindSoGo for all the reviews! Thank you to for following me, mkfreak123 for adding me to their favorite authors list, and to /Azturner for following & favoriting "Misplaced Fire".**

**Now, to answer some questions from chpt 14 reviews. Masterdragon1 asked about Shizu's age, and she's 22 (she says so in chapter 4! :D). So her and Scorpy are 10 years apart, but he looks fairly young for his age. (Guest reader) NevermindSoGo asked whether Scorpion would go back to the MK-verse, because I hinted at it in the summary. All I have to say about that, is that you have to keep reading to know anymore! :)**

**Enjoy chapter 15! :D**

**(edcnvjflbds!)**

"Alright, so after the red light flashes twice we smile, got it?" Lou had finished adjusting the camera on the tripod and jogged to Shizu's side. A second later a beeping sound came from the small device and I straightened up. Shizu's arm tightened around mine and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. A white light flashed throughout the dining room soon after. I froze for a moment, and wondered if this was the portal that would take me back to Earth Realm; to take me back to the battle in a snowing forest and away from Shizu. But the flash was gone as quickly as it appeared. My shoulders caved in, letting go of a sigh I hadn't realized I was holding onto.

A gentle laugh came from beside me as Shizu let go of my arm. Her head tilted to the side when she looked up at me, "It's just a picture, Scorpion. Why are you so tense?" I smiled weakly and shook my head, "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to it. It caught me off guard."

"Woah, Scorpion was caught off guard?" Lou's voice gave away the smile he tried to hide, and the laugh he was holding back. I shook my head and looked over Shizu's shoulder, "I can be surprised too." The small screen was bright, and displayed a happy Shizu holding onto my arm and Lou's shoulders. Her smile was wide and showed off her shiny teeth with her bangs in her face. It was a nice picture of all three of us together.

"You look like you're in pain, Scorpion." Shizu's sounded slightly amused as she looked over her shoulder to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders and whispered, "In all honesty, I was nervous since you were so close; pressing against my arm and everything." Her eyes went wide with shock as she looked down to the picture in her hands and back up to me. A soft chuckle escaped me, as I rested my hand on the small of her back and held her a little closer; _don't look so_ _surprised, little scorpion, you look cute that way._

* * *

The dining table was set with various bowl and dishes, presenting food I had never seen before. Mash potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, stuffing, sweet potato pie, and turkey was laid out on top of the table waiting to be eaten. The aroma of it all was so over powering, the sight of it all just heightened the senses. I couldn't keep from salivating on my lap, when Shizu's soft laughter came from across me. I looked up across the table and saw her small hand covering a pleased smile. I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck, "Everything looks amazing, Shizu."

"It better," she teased, "I spent forever on it all." My eyes rolled when I heard her haughty comment; always so cocky after being complimented.

"Alright, who is ready for some turkey?!" Lou walked towards the table from the kitchen with a knife and fork in hand. I looked up from my lap and saw Shizu's hand in the air, "This girl!" I laughed and shook my head as I lifted my hand as high as hers, "Same over here, Lou." He laughed and began to serve the food when Shizu sprang from her sitting place, "WAIT! We have to say what we're grateful for first!" Lou looked over to her with a gentle smile and sat down in his chair. With a short nod, Shizu scooted forward in her chair and held her palms open for us to hold onto. I quickly reached for her hand and grasped it carefully while Lou did the same. We had formed a circle between the three of us and it felt nice to be a part of it.

The comforting silence was shortly broken when Shizu cleared her throat, "Lou, go first." I looked to my right and saw Lou shake his head a little, "Ladies first." My attention moved back to Shizu when a '**bang'** was heard underneath the table. Lou let out a grunt as he tightened his grip on my hand, "Fine. I'll go first. I'm thankful for my good health, the roof over my head, our mixed up family, and my incredibly good looks." _Really, your incredibly good looks?_

"Well," Shizu sighed, "alright then. Scorpion you're next." I shook my head gently and smiled at her, "Shouldn't there be a rule about volunteering others?" Her eyes slowly squinted when she heard my small protest; I couldn't help but laugh. Her brow lifted as she shifted beneath the table, "Do you want to get kicked too?" I shrugged my shoulders and grinned, "No, not by you. I'm only joking, Shizu." Her scrunched expression quickly smoothed out as she waited for my response with curiosity. I ran my thumb in circles on the tops of her hands while I thought of something to be very thankful for.

"I'm thankful for falling out of that tree and on top of Lou. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be sitting here with my friends; with my family. It's been a while since I've cared about others like this, and it's been a while since I've felt that kind of love given to me. That's what I'm thankful for." _I'm more than thankful for knowing you, little scorpion._

"You still need to apologize for that, you know?" Lou's voice was exasperated from thinking back on the night I, literally, fell into their lives. A light laugh came from me and Shizu when we saw Lou's irritated expression as he rattled off a list of ailments he received from my accident. I squeezed his hand gently and nodded my head, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Lou." A smile molded onto his face when he heard my apology and accepted it without fail, "Of course I forgive you, my dear friend, Scorpion. How could I refuse such a sincere admission of guilt?"

"Ha-ha, shut up, Lou, your sarcasm is dully noted," a hurt expression shown on Lou's face when I smirked at him. The atmosphere was light and happy, no longer serious and intense. Lou moved to disconnect our circle when Shizu tugged on his hand gently with a pout, "I still need to go." The table quieted for a moment and Shizu continued, "I'm thankful for knowing you two. Without you guys, I don't know what I'd do. If I didn't have you two to take care of, I'd probably be a lot happier and less stressed. But, oh well, I couldn't do without you guys."

Across the table, I saw the happiest smile on her lips. In the simplicity of the scene before me, she looked beautiful. Lou and I couldn't say a thing, only smile with her to reflect the same gratitude she felt for us. The moment seemed to fracture when Lou's hands slipped from our grasp. Our attention came to him as he stood tall, and held the knife and carving fork in his hands. With a flick of his wrist, a thick piece of white meat was held in front of our faces. The juices dripped lazily against the two-pronged fork as he displayed the first cut of our Thanksgiving turkey. I looked across the table and saw Shizu's eyes bug out from her face. I laughed and reached across the table to pick up her plate. Both Lou and Shizu's eyes were confused as I brought the plate underneath the dripping slice, "Ladies first."

* * *

**A/N: WHOOP WHOOP! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER WITH SO MUCH CARE AND FLUFFY JUNK. :D Haha, so I hope this one was a lot better than the last chapter. Let me know how I'm doing with a review? :)**

**Till next time my lovely readers! :D**


	16. Warnings and Permission

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you're doing well. I hand wrote chapter 16 this time, so I have it up for you guys the following day! :D So thanks to mkfreak123 for the review! The answer to your question is: Scorpion is in a different universe. But he can communicate with certain people from the MK-verse through his dreams. Go back and reread chapter 6, "Restless Sleeping and Revelations", it's there. Also, thank you to guest reader, NeverMindSoGo, for the lovely review he/she left about last chapter! It's comforting to know that I'm improving my writing, because I usually never get a critique like that. I'm glad I'm improving, it makes me happy. Also, thanks to AngelDeThrone for following/favoriting 'Misplaced Fire', and for adding me to their favorite authors list & following me. c:**

**Here's chapter 16 for you guys! :)**

**(….\\\\(OOwOO)/….it's a happy spider yo c:)**

* * *

At five in the morning, no one in our house is awake. But this time was different. Lou and Rice Ball were leaving to visit his grandmother in California for the next few weeks. He told Shizu and I that he'd be there past the holiday, so we'd be alone for a while. I asked him before why she wasn't here with him so he could take care of her properly. He explained that they weren't related, and that she's taken care of him till he moved to New York for college. He told me that she was too old to move all the way here. It was the only reason he was staying for so long.

"Scorpion, where is Rice Ball's blanket?" Lou's voice was slightly frantic and broke me from my train of thought. I shook my head gently and pointed towards the laundry basket that Rice Ball enjoyed lounging in. A chuckle came from Lou's direction, "You operate pretty well here. I'm glad Shizu has you around. She's hopeless when it comes to the small details." I smiled and handed Lou two containers of food for Rice ball. He took the small plastic tubs and placed them on top of the blanket in his back pack. I walked towards the door with one of his suit cases in hand, ready to leave it near the front of the dojo. My fingertips neared the handle when Lou cleared his throat, "Scorpion, I know you and Shizu are just friends, but I'll remind you anyways. Stay her friend, and don't expect anything beyond that."

My back stayed facing away from him and my fingers resting on the knob. I knew he meant no harm, but his warning sounded like more of a threat. Instinctively, my shoulders squared and my back straightened as I turned to face him. I was brought to my full height before him and towered over Lou. But he didn't look the least bit worried. I sighed and set his luggage down, "Has Shizu ever told you why I'm here?" Lou's lack of speech was enough of an answer to know he didn't. I sat back down on the edge of his bed and rubbed my temples slowly. How exactly do I start?

"I was sent here by an important person to keep Shizu safe. I don't want to endanger her safety because I want a relationship with her. I understand that she means a lot to you, she means a lot to me too." Lou's bedroom was quiet, for a moment I thought he was speechless. But a soft sigh left Lou's lips, "All I want to know is that she's safe, Scorpion. That she's out of harm's way."

"I'd never hurt her. You should know that, Lou."

* * *

A lonely taxi sat on the street, humming gently and letting out small puffs of smoke every once in a while. A small man with a jacket tightly wrapped around him waited by the passenger side of the car. It was five in the morning by now, and the sun slowly began to rise. A familiar blue hue tinted the dojo, casting a melancholy atmosphere. Shizu and I waited by the main entrance to see Lou off to his taxi.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an anxious Shizu. Her thin fingers fidgeted with the gold ribbons braided into her hair, while she chewed her plump bottom lip. I leaned against the door frame and nudged her foot with mine gently, "What's bothering you?" Her head snapped up towards me as her eyes let go of a trance. A meek smile tugged at her lips as she leaned against the door frame across me, "I'll just miss him, that's all." I crossed my arms and looked back out the glass doors, "I guess the house will be quieter, less messy, and we'd get to sleep in a little more."

Shizu's light laughter made her sound at ease and calmer, "You make Lou's vacation a blessing for us." I laughed with her and massaged my neck lightly, "Be nice, Shizu."

"Yeah, Shizu, be nice." Lou's voice was tinged with slight sarcasm as he held Rice Ball's travel cage. I picked up the luggage at my feet and moved to open the door, "I'll just go put this in the cab." Shizu smiled at me as I walked out the door, and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to me. The cold morning air quickly covered my arms with goose bumps as I walked to the waiting cab. Once the driver saw me hauling Lou's baggage down the front steps, he immediately moved to the trunk and opened it. The carry-on bag fit snuggly in the tight space. I shut it closed carefully and looked towards the doors of the dojo. Both SHizu and Lou stood close to each other, talking, and saying their goodbyes.

Despite Shizu's teasing a moment ago, they hugged with so much care. _After all_, I thought, _they're like family_. They let go of each other when Lou placed a small kiss on her head. He was out the door quickly with Rice Ball's cage held safely in his arms. The taxi driver began to seat himself in the driver's spot, and waited for his passenger to step into his cab and give a destination. I stepped onto the slick sidewalk, and watched Lou walk past me then place his hand on the door handle. He never turned to face me, but stood there for a moment. My mouth opened to say something, but instead I turned and walked towards the dojo steps.

"Wait," Lou called over his shoulder, "ignore what I said earlier, Scorpion. I know you're a good guy, and that you make Shizu happy. You and Shizu's feelings aren't any of my business to control. I just want to know that she'll be okay." I was speechless and stuck to the concrete steps. The sound of a car door closing was brief, and came before the sound of the cab driving away. I turned and straightened up to watch him go; _thank you, Lou_.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! I kind of like this chapter. It's more interaction with Lou and Scorpion, and it's a more serious type of character development between them. Yeah, Lou isn't just a kute little goof ball. Haha, I showed this chapter to my friend before I posted it, and at the end of it she started shipping LouxScorpion. She thought Lou was jealous over ScorponxShizu. It's just a mutual understanding, not a bromance. xD Anyways, till next time my lovely readers! :)**


	17. Rough Spots and Grandpa Butts

**A/N: So how is everyone doing? I hope you're all well and ready for the next chapter! I don't have much to say about this one, but I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to mkfreak123 for the review! The answer to your review is yes, it is like our world. But it is different in the sense that there isn't any Mortal Kombat, and a couple more things that'll be explained in the following chapters! Thanks to harvesterofsorrow666 for following me and 'Misplaced Fire', and favoriting me and my story! Also, thanks to Masterdragon1 for the review! :) **

**Here's chapter 17, enjoy! :)**

**(…\\\\8w8/… party time spider! :D)**

* * *

The balcony was lit by the morning light. I stood near the railing and thought about what Lou had said to me before he left. It felt as if he had given me permission to pursue a relationship with Shizu. Something I wasn't entirely sure of at the moment, given my initial duty to take into consideration. _Do I want something more with Shizu? No, everything is less complicated this way, right?_ An aggravated sigh escaped me as I raked a hand through my hair. This wasn't something I needed to think about. _It wouldn't be so bad if we were together though…_

I moved to go back inside, and stopped when Shizu opened the sliding door for me. Wrapped tightly in over-sized blankets, she held two mugs and extended her arm to hand me one. The cup was warm in my hands, and the liquid's sweet smell wafted to my nose. A small giggle left Shizu's lips as she tapped her finger against the tip of my noise. A small bit of cream topped her finger, while the rest of it coated the tip of my nose. A quick swipe to my face with my forearm, a streak of white was wiped on me. I opened my mouth to say something, when she lifted her dainty finger to her lips. A small grin graced her lips as she whispered, "It's hot chocolate and whipped cream." I swallowed slightly and sipped the warm milk and cream, enjoying the way it settled in my stomach.

"Mmm, it's…sweet. Thanks." I looked at her and watched as her head tipped back slowly, finishing her drink to the very last drop. Once she was done, her mug lowered revealing a strip of whipped cream above her upper lip. A low chuckle rumbled in my chest as I stepped closer to her. Her brows furrowed gently as I closed the distance between us in one stride. I brought my hand to her cheek, and brushed away the excess cream from her face. A heavy blush came to her cheeks as I sucked the cream from my thumb. A corner of my lips twitched as her eyes widened at my actions. _Good, don't tease me anymore, little scorpion_.

In one quick chug, I finished off the chocolate milk and collected Shizu's cup. Once I had placed both mugs in the sink, I looked up to see Shizu laying down in a heap of blankets on my futon. The pile of covers shifted slightly, and moved down to show a faced down body. I towered over her with crossed arms and nudged her side with my knee gently. A small grumble came from her instantly as I nudged her again, "That's my spot, Shizu. If you don't move, I'm sitting on you." More mumbling came from underneath the blankets as she shifted again. A growl rumbled from my chest as I moved the blankets away in one swift motion. A surprised squeal escaped from Shizu when I straddled her curled form, covering her entire body with mine. I felt her chest rise and fall against me quickly, her rapidly beating heart behind it.

"It's still too early for me to be up. I'm going back to sleep whether you plan on getting off or not, Shizu, Now, are you staying or going?" Her wide eyes gave no answer, but she wormed out from under me. Instead of retreating back to her own bed, she stood in front of me with her hands fidgeting with the braided ribbon in her hair. My brow lifted as she stared at her feet and not my face. _What happed to all that 'womanly confidence', little scorpion_? I thought nothing of it and began to lift my shirt over my head, when a small squeak came from beside me. I discarded the shirt into a pile on the floor and saw Shizu turn around at the sight of my bare chest. A slight smirk formed on my lips as I stood close to her squirming body.

My hands fell lightly against her slim hips, and for a moment she was still. I chuckled softly and released her to lay back down on the futon. Settling into my makeshift bed, I still saw Shizu fidgeting with her hair; waiting for something. I shifted my legs on top of the arm rest and noticed that her blankets were underneath me. _Hmm, I guess you need these back. _I stood back up to pick her blankets from the futon and moved to wrap them around her. Before I could place them over her shoulders, she abruptly turned to face me. Her nose nearly grazed my ribs as she bent her head to press her forehead against a nicely chiseled chest. I smiled and placed the large blankets over her shoulder. Holding her close, I sat back down with her straddling my lap, "Can we go back to sleep now?" My voice sounded like a whine to her, and it was enough to coax a small giggle from her as she snuggled closer to me, "Yeah, we can go to sleep."

* * *

_"Get up, Scorpion." A low voice drifted through my ears, barely stirring me from sleep. The same voice called to me once again, ignoring my need for rest. When I gave it no response, a hard jab or pain came from my side. With little restraint, I let out a small howl twinged with discomfort. I sat up to hold my side, when the voice spoke again, "Good, you're awake."_

_ I looked towards the familiar monotone voice, and saw a tall figure in a straw hat. A face was immediately matched to the voice, Raiden. I huffed with irritation and made no move to stand on his account. My arms crossed over my puffed out chest as I asked, "What do you want, Raiden, and why did you take so long?" He stared at me with blank white eyes and stayed silent. The only movement he made was the rise and fall of his chest; the rest of him stayed perfectly still. The quiet was long and drawn out between us. I didn't know what else to do, but lay back down and close my eyes. The moment I had done so, a loud 'bang' came from beside me as debris scattered on top of me. I quickly stood up and saw Raiden in a fighting stance, witih the hole directly in front of me. Instantly, I entered my own stance and growled, "What do you want, Raiden? I'm keeping the girl safe already, just like you asked me to!"_

_ "She's not safe from you!" His voice was strong and full of conviction. Deeming me a danger to the mortal they asked me to keep from harm. Caught off guard from the god's sudden outburst, I felt my defense falter as I thought about his words._ Am I still that blood lusting monster from that snow covered forest? Was I the wrong person for your job?

_A hand lowered my fist slowly and came to rest against my shoulder, "Yes, you have kept her safe from any outside force that may mean her harm. But she could be put in more danger because of you." An small burst of rage grew in my core as I swatted his hand away, "Then why did you ask me to do this?! How could you let me believe I had a chance to do everything over again…" I heard my words trail off, while I felt my life derail once again. _I'm not letting go of her; I'm not letting my heart feel pain anymore.

_ "We offered you a second chance, Scorpion. We don't plan on taking that back. But this isn't just your second chance, it's hers too." _Shizu's second chance?_ I shook my head and turned away from him, "I'm not following. Why is this her second chance?"_

_ "What do you really know about her, Scorpion? Where she came from? How she grew up? Has she ever loved?" A long pause grew between us as I tried to remember anything and everything I've learned about Shizu. I thought for the longest time, and could only come up with the small details of her that I've picked up over the last six months. I didn't know anything about her family, how she grew up, or her past in general. I only knew her on the surface, but nothing that was past skin deep. The moment Raiden gave me to think was over when he spoke, "__**You know**__**nothing**__**about her, Scorpion.**__" I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off, "Keep it that way, and remember that no harm-"  
"Must come to her, I know. I've known that the entire time I've been around her. It may be hard to believe, Raiden, but I care for her. She means something to me, so don't insult me by saying I'm a danger to her. I make __**sure**__ she's kept safe." I looked at Raiden and saw pursed lips with furious eyes. He may object to my affection for Shizu, but he can't deny that she's been unharmed while I've been around. _

_ "I understand that you're a man, and that she's very attractive. But you can't put your urges in front of your-" _

_ "Urges?!" You think that I'm feeling?!" The anger that I stored temporarily had suddenly erupted. Thankful for its release, it granted me a melody of cracking knuckles against the underside of a hard chin. A shocked expression was splattered on Raiden's face as I yanked him up by the collar. His hands grabbed my wrists in an attempt to pull away from me. I sneered and brought his face closer to mine, "You may see me only as a hellspawn, lightning god. But I was once a man who loved and was loved in return. In this universe, that you have banished me to for whatever reason, I am that man once again. I am that man who is offered someone's care, and I am more than willing to return it. To keep Shizu Sasori safe is my mission. Caring for her is something I learned to do on my own."_

* * *

**A/N: SCORPION IS KICKNG ASS, AND THIS TIME IT'S RAIDEN'S SPARKY GRANDPA ASS. HEEHEE. I love Scorpion, especially when he's protective and angry. Mmmm, Scorpion. xux Haha! **

**Anyways, I hope you all can't wait for chapter 18! It's got some serious stuff in it. =u=**


	18. Scars and Nightmares

**A/N: 'Sup everyone?! How goes it?! :D I hope you're all doing well, and are ready for some serious roller coaster-ing (question mark)! I hope so. You're going to need some tissues (two ply) to get through this one, because Shizu's backstory is a little rough. I cried a little when I wrote it. . Thanks to mkfreak for the review, and no they just fell asleep. Before the dream, Scorpion was debating whether a relationship was what he wanted or not. So making out isn't really on his mind. Also, thanks to Masterdragon1 and guest reader, NeverMindSoGo, for their reviews too! :)**

**Chapter 18 for you! C:**

**(….\\\\(16w16)/….super rave spider! xux)**

* * *

My eyes opened up to the high ceiling of Shizu's apartment. I moved my hand to wipe at my sweat slick face, but felt my body tighten and strain as I did. My joints felt stiff from the dream I had as I tried stretching out my arms. I moved to stand up , but stopped when I felt a weight on my lap. My eyes dropped to see a softly snoring Shizu, clutching my pillow to her chest. The jagged scar that draped itself across her left shoulder was completely exposed. Carefully, I traced a finger over the twists and curves of her pink scar. My fingertip jolted slightly as I felt small prickles of desperation, love, and fear. I flinched away from her bare shoulder and rubbed my calloused fingers together; like small jolts of electricity.

"Did you dream of anything?" Shizu's voice appeared from the silence, nearly a whisper and barely there; I thought I had imagined it. But her voice came on stronger this time, "Did you dream of something?" The quiet of the room turned her question into an echo. I cleared my throat and rubbed my neck, "I guess. Did you…dream?" A brief shake of her head, and the silence was back as she sat up beside me. The pillow never left her grasp when she brought her knees to her chest and let out a shaky breath. Her frayed bangs shielded her face from me, but they were no help in hiding the tear drops that fell onto my pillow.

"Shizu," I called softly, "what's wrong?" A soft whimper escaped from her lips when she shook her head once again. I cleared my throat, and shifted on my knees to kneel in front of her. She didn't lift her head to meet my gaze. Nor could she, with her rich gold eyes shut tight. I brushed my hand through her hair slowly and cooed her name softly, "Shizu, what's wrong?" The warm tears that trickled down her face slowly stopped with a small hiccup and sniffle. A gentle puff of breath brushed against my nose and cheeks. _That's it, just breathe._

"I had a nightmare," her voice trembled; remembering what her subconscious forced her to see in her sleep.

"About what, Shizu?" My voice was soft and patient, I didn't want to upset her more than she already was. Her lips twitched slightly, an explanation waiting on her tongue. I moved my hand from her hair to her cheek and waited for her answer. A moment later, she shifted slightly and set her feet on the floor with my pillow resting in her lap. Once comfortable, she began to speak, "Have you ever thought about the day you were born?" I blinked slowly, caught off guard with her abrupt question. Ignoring my own shock, I answered anyways, "No, have you?" The gentle nod of her head was enough for me, and I didn't push for more.

Apparently I didn't need to. She was willing to give me some of her backstory as she say a little straighter in her spot. Her hands folded neatly in her lap, "Most people don't, but most people don't have mothers who leave them in the trash. I was born on the morning of a heavy snowfall. Instead of being taken care of by my parents, I was dropped into the garbage." She paused slightly and squeezed her hands to stop them from trembling. Slowly, she exhaled and resumed her story, "I always thought my birth parents hated me, and that was the reason I was left in the trash. But over time I came to accept that they were giving me up to be raised by someone who would love me more." _So this is going past skin deep…_

"No one stopped long enough to hear me crying in the dumpster. Well, until this lady came outside to throw out her trash. She saw me and took me home. After that day, she treated me like her own daughter. Eventually, she adopted me and took care of me along with her own kid. I never really thought of my biological mom, because I had someone who acted in her place already. I never really thought about her, until I had this nightmare." Everything was quiet between us after she stopped her story. I didn't know what to say to her, and I wasn't exactly sure of what to do. So all I could do was hold her close, and let her know that I would be here for her to lean on.

At the small sign of comfort from me, she collapsed into my touch. Her high walls came crumbling down, releasing every drop of frustration, pain, and hurt that weighed her shoulders down. For the longest time I sat with her in my lap and stroked her hair to keep her comforted. It almost felt like an empty promise every time I vowed to stay by her side. I didn't know how much time I had left in her universe; I was already lying to her. But every time I whispered in her ear, I made up my mind to keep it. My grip on her tightened as the rest of me tensed;_ give all of your hurt to me, you don't deserve a single ounce of it. _

My hand clasped her left shoulder and a heat was emitted from the jagged scar left there. Soon, it enveloped me completely and I began to feel light headed. I pressed my forehead into Shizu's hair and closed my eyes to feel the heat wrap itself around me even tighter. It became harder to breathe as the warmth began to smother me, setting my skin on fire. Shizu's dulled screams were barely heard, while her cold hands shook my slightly. I tried to open my eyes, but felt the rest of me fall into another slumber.

* * *

**A/N: UFHDKJNX! OKAY, SO IT'S NOT REALLY ROLLER COASTER-ISH, BUT IT MADE ME SAD. There isn't really much action in this one; it's just a sad chapter. Blehhhh. I hated how I ended this chapter. It was too quick. So, now we know a little bit more about Shizu. How are you guys feeling it? I don't like her backstory because it's tragic; I REALLY DON'T DEAL WITH SAD VERY WELL. WRITING IT IS EVEN HARDER. NO THIS CHAPTER REALLY FEELS BAD THOUGH. UGHHH. Well, now we know Scorpion is going on an adventure! I don't know if you guys have caught up on it, but Shizu's scar triggered this adventure/memory. Yeah, it's more of a memory for Shizu, she just doesn't know it. Okie, that's all I'm telling you guys. **

**HAVE A NICE DAY MY LOVELY READERS! :D**


	19. Dreaming of the Past prt1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with more! So this chapter explains a little more of the universe Scorpion is in. But it might be a little confusing to you guys. I'm the writer; it makes perfect sense to me. SO just ask questions if you need a little help understanding! Thanks to mkfreak123, AngelDeThrone, Masterdragon1, and guest reader mortalkombatX123 for their reviews! To answer some of your guys' reviews:**

**-No, she doesn't have amnesia. It has do with the universe she lives in! **

**-To Scorpion, the long mark on her shoulder is a scar. He never really asked about it, but you'll find out soon.**

**-I'm glad someone had some sort of emotional reaction to Shizu's back story! :D**

**Okie! Now, here's chapter 19! :D**

**(…})i({…butterfly c: )**

* * *

_ Scorpion opened his eyes to a gray sky that hung low clouds, dropping clumps of powdery snow. Everything smelled crisp and clean to him. The scent of city smog was nowhere at all. He inhaled deeply and smiled gently; almost like home, he thought. He looked around him from where he lay on the ground and saw trees near a village that wasn't far off. Slowly, the man stood up and noticed he didn't feel the frigid cold of the winter. The same heat that smothered him before gently cloaked him in comfortable warmth. It was almost like he was the same wraith that he once was not so long ago. _

_ Up head, Scorpion could hear cheerful shouting from the village and moved closer to investigate. The small community was brightly lit with string lanterns and side booths with merchants selling various items. The huts lined the inside of the busy market, while the larger cottages surrounded them on the outside. Everything was protected by a barrier, a large brown gate with an opening that stood right in front of the market place. The very top of the opening had Japanese writing that read '__**SHIRAI RYU'**__. _

_ Scorpion's heart stopped for a moment as he began to recognize the faces that moved in and out the village gates. Everyone's name and connection to him flooded his mind, pushing his sanity closer to the brink. This isn't real, he told himself, all of them are dead! How can this be real?! Scorpion clutched his head in his hands as he felt the pain of losing everyone all over again. Suddenly, he turned to the lonely cottage at the edge of the village. Recognizing the familiar setting and running towards it with every bit of speed he had in his body. _

_ His feet pounded against the earth beneath him, leaving heavy footsteps in the snow. The wood cottage came closer and closer till he stood right at his own front door. His heavy heart pounded against his ribcage and begged him to open the door. To see his family again and hold them in his arms with every ounce of strength he had in him. Slowly he reached for the door knob and felt the smooth brass against his palm. It turned with ease in grasp and the door opened without a creak. The smell of ripe plum wafted towards Scorpion and struck him to his knees. Tears flooded his eyes as he remembered how his late wife tasted of the fruit when the snow fell, and how he thought he would never again have the taste of her on his tongue. But, now, he was close enough to feel her again; to be with her again. His crying stopped as he stood to find his wife and child, but found that the cottage was empty. _

_ Another panic rose in his chest as he yelled Kana's name, wishing he wasn't late. The panic died as quickly as it had come when he heard a louder cheering from the market. Scorpion quickly moved to the door to search for his family outside, and noticed the snow was undisturbed. He moved outside and into the snow again, but remembered to close the front door. When he turned around, the door was already closed like he hadn't even gone inside. His brows furrowed in confusion as he kicked the powder at his feet. The snowflakes flurried in the wind and the kicked snow trailed in front of him. He quickly took a couple more steps before turning around to see if the ground was disturbed at all. Like Scorpion thought, none of his footsteps were traceable. _

_ He huffed gently and felt his heart ache slightly, "I don't even exist here." His breath didn't even produce small puffs of clouds like he thought they would. He began to sulk about his old door step when he heard another cheer from the market. His curiosity budded as he walked a little closer. Nearly the entire village was celebrating underneath the light of colorful lanterns and streamers. His fellow clansmen danced and laughed and rejoiced in welcoming another clan's member. Scorpion smiled and remembered how it wasn't very often the village would receive such joyous news. He walked among the many faces of his old village and heard snippets of conversation from various people. _

**_Someone said it was another warrior, Ryuuji must be proud! _**

**_Oh! Their neighbors heard it was a girl from the midwife! _**

**_We visited after the delivery, the baby definitely takes after Seiko._**

**_I saw the little bundle of joy, she has her mother's eyes; gold like the sunset._**

**_I heard Seiko decided on a name, Shizu!_**

_ Scorpion stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head, "No, it can't be…" He quickly moved towards the healer's cottage and heard the sound of a baby wailing. The curtains were drawn over the windows to keep out any prying eyes and the cold. His suspicion wasn't easily gone; instead, Scorpion strode through the front door like a ghost. The door never shifted, and no one had noticed him entering the cottage. His head turned from the unmoving door to a woman coddling her swaddled newborn in her arms. The child was quiet now as it found the comfort of its mother, and slept soundly against the rise and fall of her chest. _

_ "Seiko," a voice called from behind Scorpion, "I brought you sweets." He turned to face a young man with a package wrapped in red cloth. He recognized him from the last mission he had completed with the elite warriors of the clan. His name was Ryuuji, one of the younger warriors of the clan. The man was as tall as Lou, and had the same wild bangs that came naturally to Shizu. His eyes crinkled at the sides, a consequence for his consistently happy demeanor. Just like Shizu, he smiled to himself._

_ Ryuuji walked right through Scorpion with ease, and made no notion of being aware of his presence in the room with them. Shocked at what happened, Scorpion began to grasp at Ryuuji's arm. The attempt made no difference as his own hand waved through the unsuspecting man's shoulder. Scorpion's brows furrowed as he felt lonelier than he ever did, "Now, I am truly a specter." He sulked down onto the bed opposite of the new family. He watched as the new parents smiled and whispered of the plans they would make for their newborn daughter. It was enough for him to reminisce of the time he held his own child in his arms. The feeling of fulfillment and happiness overflowing his heart, love and contentedness flowing from the small bundle he held cautiously. _

_"Sieko," the man whispered, "you need to rest. I'll go back to the house and get a few things for Shizu for when you go back home tomorrow." The young woman nodded in agreement, and turned her head enough for Scorpion to finally see her. His eyes widened as he saw her smile and kiss her husband goodbye. Gold eyes and gold ribbons were the only things that flashed in his mind as he remembered the first night he ever laid eyes on Shizu Sasori. She was, without a doubt, the spitting image of her mother._

* * *

_ The door to the cottage shut tight against the bitter cold, while Sieko held her child close. Scorpion stood closer and sat on the bed to see her a little better. In the warm light of the candle, she glowed like Shizu did. When he first met Shizu, he thought she had resembled her wife. But comparing her with her own mother, the similarities were hard to ignore. They both had the same long brown hair that brushed against their lower back, the same round face, pouting lips, and button nose. They had small hands with gentle fingers, wide gold eyes, and soft tan skin. The both smiled and laughed a like; the love and care that they held in their eyes was there too. Scorpion smirked to himself when he noticed the gold ribbons Sieko wore around her neck and in her hair. It's like they're the same person, he thought to himself. _

_ The midwife entered from a backroom and stood by Sieko's side. She extended her arms towards the bundled newborn, and laid Shizu in the crib beside the bed. Sieko's eyes never left her daughter's face and whispered, "Could you bring the crib closer to my bed, I'd feel a little more comfortable with Shizu by my side." The midwife nodded and carefully moved the crib next to the bed, "Now remember, Sieko, you need your rest too. So don't stay up all night to stare at your baby." She laughed softly and nodded in response, "Of course, I'll go to bed soon. I just want to look at her a little longer." _

_ "Alright, well I'm going to sleep. Blow out the candle before you rest, I don't want the village burning down tonight." The midwife smiled and left Sieko to go to the backroom once again. A gentle sigh left Sieko's body as she slouched against her pillows. Finally alone in the room with her, Scorpion moved closer to the crib and bent down to see the sleeping child. The sound of shifting blankets came from beside him, and he lifted his head to see Sieko waddling over to the jug and bowl of water. He moved forward to help her, but hesitated when he remembered he was nonexistent where he was. _

_ Feeling useless, Scorpion sat at the edge of Sieko's bed and watched over the crib. Slowly, he moved to see the child occupying. Before he could see her completely, a bright light flashed through the room. For a moment, everything was silent and still. Scorpion turned to see a tall figure walking towards a terrified Sieko, and immediately recognized Raiden's white robes and straw hat. His blood boiled when he remembered their last encounter. Scorpion moved towards him to keep him away from Shizu's mother, but stopped when he heard distant screaming from the village outside the cottage walls. _

_Raiden quickly walked through Scorpion and towards the crib. A panicked expression came over Sieko's face as she quickly scrambled to stop the lightening god from touching her child. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the sleeping baby. He looked down at her as her hands shook against his bicep, "Don't touch her," she cried. Raiden rested a large hand over hers and closed his eyes, "Let me save your child." She pounded her fists against him and yelled, "Get out! She is safe with me! Leave us alone!" _

_"Your village is being attacked, and everyone here will die. Give me your child and I will save her life. Or you can keep her by your side and watch as men slaughter her in front of your eyes. Sieko Sasori, the elder gods have found the mercy to save your child from this fate! Do not be selfish and waste her life for your sake!" Sieko stared at him in disbelief and looked to the crib that stood next to the bed. She opened her mouth to object to Raiden's statement, but stopped when she heard the screaming grow more frantic. Sieko's eyes grew wider with panic and an urge to be near her child rose in her. She let go of Raiden's arm and began moving towards the crib. A grunt came from Raiden as he pulled Seiko back in front of him to restrain her. She didn't want anything to do with him and tried to pry his hands off of her._

_"Listen to me, Sieko! Let me save your child from this horror!" A loud smack was heard in the room as Sieko fell to her knees at Raiden's feet. Scorpion reacted quickly and kneeled at her side to see if she was fine. He lifted his head to see Raiden rubbing the side of his face. Movement came from beside him and he turned back to Sieko struggling to stand. He stood with her and watched the torn expression on her face turn into determination. Her cheeks puffed as she inhaled deeply and exhaled, "I will let you save my daughter, on one condition." Raiden's brows furrowed as he shook his head, "We do not have time for conditions! Make your choice now or die along with her!" _

_Although Raiden's voice boomed throughout the small cottage, Sieko stood her ground and didn't cower. Her stare hardened when she heard Raiden's reply. Her shoulders immediately squared while her hands turned into fists at her sides. She stepped forward and didn't break eye contact with the god, "Tell me why you're saving her, and then you can take her from me. Just give me a reason for all of this." Raiden sighed and shook his head, "She has a purpose in this world, and she cannot fulfill her destiny if she is dead. Let me save her to save another." Satisfied with his response, she nodded her head and pursed her lips, "That's all I wanted to know."_

_Before Raiden could say anything, the screaming finally caught up to where they were. Raiden turned his attention to the crib and walked over to it quickly. Sieko grabbed onto his clothing and scrambled over the bed, "Wait!" Sieko quickly removed the gold ribbon from around her neck, and pulled out a brush and ink from her nightstand. With a few quick strokes, she had inscribed something in the very middle of the cilk ribbon. Scorpion moved a little closer to see what she had wrote. Instead, he was blocked by her body as she hovered over the crib, sifting through the many blankets to get to Shizu. Not long after, she brought the sleeping child from where it lay. The ribbon that Shizu had taken from around her neck was gently tied around Shizu's wrist; with the name, __**Shizu Sasori**__, prominent against the light cloth. _

_For a moment, Sieko held Shizu against her, and pressed her lips against the softness of her child's cheek. Scorpion felt a pang of jealousy as he wished he could've said goodbye to Jubie the way Sieko did with Shizu. He wished he could've said he loved Kana, and that he wished he could have protected them better. But that just wasn't possible for him any longer. He looked to Sieko with a tight feeling in his chest as he saw stray tears roll down her face. No mother should have to be separated from her child, he thought to himself, especially a day after her child is born. _

_"Sieko," Raiden's voice was soft as he held his arms open for Sieko to place Shizu in them. She looked up at him with watery eyes and back to her child, "Can I take back my decision?" Her voice cracked slightly as she tightened her grip on the small bundle in her arms. Raiden bowed his head and placed a hand on Sieko's shoulder, "If that is what you wish, but she has a destiny to fulfill. Being slaughtered as a babe isn't it." Sieko's light crying turned into pained sobs as she buried her face into Shizu's blankets. A loud banging came from outside the windows and Shizu began to rustle in her bundle. Sieko gave out a panicked yelp as she looked to Raiden and extended her arms, "Please, keep her safe." _

_With a brief nod of his head, Raiden cradled the baby in his arm and disappeared into another flash of blinding light. As soon as he had left, the door to the cottage gave away and let in a blue garbed ninja. Scorpion quickly identified them as the Lin Kuei and moved to block Sieko from them. He felt for his Kunai, but felt nothing against his wrist. He growled at the oncoming attackers and turned to see a defenseless Sieko. Her eyes showed acceptance and quickly grew wide with shock. A small noise escaped her lips as she shuddered gently and looked down. Scorpion followed her gaze to see a kitana lodged through his chest and into her neck. The weapon was unceremoniously pulled from her throat as she fell back. Scorpion quickly moved to catch her before she fell to the floor, but instead watched her dying body fall through his fingertips. _

_He saw tiny drops splash against Sieko's pink cheeks, and he looked up to see the ninja crying over her body. Scorpion stood, staring at Sieko and the very man who ended her life. He didn't understand why the Lin Kuei ninja was crying, until the blue mask was removed from his head. A familiar face was exposed to the chill of winter air, but instead wore a frown instead of his usual smile. Scorpion's mind swirled as he saw Ryuuji looking a fallen Sieko at his feet. He began walking towards the door, but stopped at the doorway. After a moment's hesitation, Ryuuji slipped on the mask and whispered over the village's shrieking, "I love you, Sieko, but this is my destiny." A familiar feeling of revenge began to surface in Scorpion. He clenched his jaw and kept his fists at his sides, knowing any form of action from him would go ignored._

_"How could you do this to them, to your clan, to __**ME**__," Scorpion seethed through gritted teeth, "how could you turn your back on your own brothers and sisters?! How could you be Lin Kuei all this time?! Was all of this just for them?! Is all of this your fault?!" He crumpled to the ground, all of a sudden, feeling the whole of the universe weighing down his shoulders; nearly suffocating underneath his pain. The moment Ryuuji stepped over the threshold, Scorpion began to grieve. He grieved for all the lives lost and souls stolen from his village, for the trust that was broken between brothers, for witnessing happiness and seeing it shredded without mercy. He cried for the wife and son he failed to protect, for the mother who'd only known her child for a blink of an eye, for the baby who would never know her parents love. But worst of all, Scorpion's soul ached for the love he had felt from a time long ago. He remembered the tenderness and warmth of everything that was good in the past he was stuck in. He prayed for the power to accept and to let go._

* * *

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! It's been a while, huh? So I kinda chopped this chapter in half. It was really long o-o. Hope you enjoyed it! :) So I hope everyone is satisfied. I am with the way this chapter ended. C: So I'm kind of unmotivated to write anything anymore. I might end it here, I'm not sure. I don't know. Oh well, we'll see how it goes! :)**


	20. NOT A NEW CHAP BUT READ ON PLZ!

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that it's been a while. I have horrible writers block right now, and I am super super SUPER busy with school and work. This sucks so much, I wish I had more time to write for you all! Ahhhhh! But fret not! I've decided to write a supplementary piece for "Misplaced Fire"! Do you guys remember the six month time lapse between ch 12 and ch 13? Well I've decided to write small little ficlets to fill you all in with what happened during that time! I have a whole bunch of head canons and stuff that go on between Shizu, Scorpion, and Lou! So just keep an eye out for that if you're interested in little fluffy stories with these three. :)**

* * *

**Back to some other important business, I have quite a few shout outs to give and some reviews to respond to. I'm going to get it over with now so in the next update you all can just enjoy the next chapter :)**

**Shout out to my new story followers:**

**-ShadowGOUF**

**-Ulquihimefan1**

**-ElfDavis**

**-jar565**

**-Mumble8**

**Shout out to the people who favorite this story:**

**-Ulquihimefan1**

**-ElfDavis**

**-jar565**

**-Mumble8**

**Shout out to the people who favorited/followed me:**

**-ElfDavis**

**-Mumble8**

**Now onto the reviews! :) **

**-Haha, she isn't exactly a Shirai Ryu warrior. It's more that she's got Shiriai Ryu blood in her! I can't really tell you if it was Raiden who put her in the garbage can when she was a baby, you just have to keep reading! :)**

**-Ahhh, I really don't want to end it there because I have so much stuff I want to let out before I do! So I guess I'm not ending it at chapter 19, because I'm already working on chapter 20. It's just coming along really slowly xD**

**-LOLZ! I was a little afraid of putting that line in there at first, because it sounded really OOC for Scorpion! xD But I just added it in anyways because I just really like Scorpion as a smart ass.**

**-GAHHHHH! It's been a while since I actually wrote a scene with them training all together, but it's safe to assume they get it done daily cx**

**-BLUHHHH. I know he would hate it, but I feel like Hanzo has a very caring side although he is very tough and junk. Plus, I just picture Lou as some sort of pansy guy xD.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHH! ELFDAVIS THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRAISE. IT WAS REALLY THE ONE THING THAT MOTIVATED ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 But I seriously LOVED writing ch 19, because I enjoy doing stories with HEAVY emotional scenes. Although I felt like some parts were a little over dramatic, I loved it over all. Just AHHHHHHH thank you so much for your praise, it REALLY means a lot to me. ((FYI i had a hard time getting through it because I got emotional too so xD))**

**-Mumbles, I am glad to hear you enjoy my story. I hope this update is good news for you! :)**

**-To answer the final review, I can't give you guys an exact date for the next update. But I hope you guys stick around for it, and that the drabbles are enough to tide you all over for the updates. xD**

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS JUST GIVE ME A LITTLE BIT MORE TIME AND I'LL HAVE MORE FOR YOU ALL TO REAEED! I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**

**-xforevrgonex XX**


End file.
